


Instinct

by whitebro



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Mental Health Issues, Mutilation, Other, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 威震天是赛博坦上唯一可以孕育的变形金刚。
Relationships: Barricade/Bumblebee, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 迈克贝真人世硬核母亲威震天  
> 涉及兄弟乱伦描写（私设这在赛博坦上并不算问题  
> 涉及可能让人不适的生育、死婴描写  
> 涉及机体残缺描写  
> 涉及精神疾病描写  
> 涉及哺乳描写  
> 请及时避雷

凯德·伊戈尔喋喋不休地抱怨着自己的女儿，他嘟囔着，说了好些小姑娘最近的变化，然后总结出两个主要原因。  
“我得说，她男朋友不像个好家伙，而且她还小呢，不是吗？男朋友可以等几年再交，不过倒是真的到了叛逆期，我说什么她都觉着不对，叛逆期你懂吗？塞伯坦人有没有青春期？”  
凯德盘腿坐在地上，对着一辆破破烂烂的卡车说。  
卡车开始发出尖锐刺耳的喀嚓声，是金属摩擦的动静，听起来有些令人担忧，但凯德已经习惯了这个“变形”的过程。擎天柱变回基础模式，低头看了看自己的人类朋友，然后也盘腿坐了下来。天线前后转动了一下，表示他在认真听。  
“塞伯坦人的成长过程很快。”擎天柱回答，“我们花十赛年来学习如何使用自己的功能。这大概算得上是青春期。在时间跨度上来说，很长，但相对寿命而言，很短暂。”  
凯德点点头，“我想……如果我妻子还活着，大概事情会好很多，我妻子是个……好人，没有比她更好的了。”凯德顿了顿，低下头，叹了口气，然后低声说，“哦，我想塞伯坦人不会为了这些事情烦恼吧。”  
“你是说伴侣吗？”擎天柱问。  
凯德苦笑了一下，“伴侣，是的，你们大概早已经脱离了这种低级的情感吧，况且你们也用不着繁殖，有火种源，所以……”凯德开始意识到自己说的这一切对于擎天柱而言都不过是一瞬间发生的事情，人类的生死爱欲对于塞伯坦人而言该是多么渺小又愚蠢啊。但他想要一个倾听者，这么多年来，他从来没有一个朋友可以倾诉这些，在德克萨斯，如果一个男人死了老婆，他可以变成酒鬼，或者一年消失两个月去打猎，但他不能倾诉痛苦，除非是跟牧师，但凯德又不信教，他并不相信自己的妻子死后去了天堂。  
凯德抬起头看了看擎天柱湛蓝的光学镜。“我很想她。”他轻声说，像是说给自己听一样轻。  
擎天柱看了看凯德，思考了一下，然后开口了。  
“我曾经也有过火种伴侣，很久之前。”  
凯德一下子就跳起来了，对于神秘机械种族的好奇暂时打断了他的悲伤。“真的吗？她什么样子？她……和你分手了还是……”凯德突然想起塞伯坦人打了很久的内战，擎天柱给他看过纪录片，所以，他的伴侣也许是死在战斗中了。想到这，凯德的兴奋劲一下就消失了，他本不该提起这个的。  
“他是我的兄弟。”擎天柱说。  
凯德楞了一下，“哦，当然，塞伯坦人没有性别，我懂。”  
“我们是先觉者孕育的两颗火种，不是火种源生产的，不过两者没有什么本质区别，繁育舱的源代码和火种源是相同的。”  
“等……我……。”凯德挠了挠头——孕育？——这信息量太大，他有点转不过弯儿了。  
“你和他是……同一个塞伯坦人孕育的？”  
“塞伯坦人可以孕育这一点一定让你很惊讶。”擎天柱歪了歪头雕，看着凯德，“但原理和火种源是同样的。都是通过源代码访问信息库，然后提取数据包。”  
“不，”凯德用力晃了晃自己的脑袋，“我惊讶的不是这个，而是……你和你的伴侣，是真的兄弟俩？”凯德问。  
“是的。我们曾经共享同一个孕育舱。按照人类的说法，这叫做双胞胎，对吗？”  
凯德顿时下巴都惊掉了，他失去了语言能力，一脸如同塞伯坦人宕机一般的模样。  
“有什么问题吗？”擎天柱俯下身，用手指轻轻触了一下人类朋友的胸膛，“你看起来运行得不太好，需要呼叫医疗单位吗？”  
凯德从震惊中缓过来，又看了看擎天柱关切的光学镜。“抱歉，我有点惊讶，只是……人类通常不会和血亲……结为伴侣。反正现在不会。”  
“为什么？”擎天柱问。他的深蓝色天线向前倾了一下。  
“因为……会招来不幸。”凯德想了一下，觉得这样说比较委婉。否则他还得给擎天柱科普一下人类生殖学。  
擎天柱点了点头，“你说得对，如果我能早点知道这件事，也许悲剧会被避免。”  
“他……死了？我很抱歉。”凯德低声说。  
“不。”擎天柱简短地说。“他成了敌人。”  
“他不会加入了霸天虎吧？”  
“威震天……是我的兄弟。曾经。”擎天柱低声说。他已经很久没有提起这件事了，久到他以为自己已经忽略了这个事实。但在凯德提起伴侣的时候，他依然本能地调取了威震天的资料包。他曾经强迫式地把这些信息都打包丢在储存空间的角落，现在，他不明白自己为什么要把陈年往事翻出来诉说，但他几乎无法停止地读取记忆数据，提取那些自己对真实的威震天毫无了解，满芯都是的爱意的时刻。  
“……我们曾经很要好。”擎天柱低声说。  
凯德本以为自己会继续惊讶，但他没有，也许是惊讶已经突破了阈值，一切都变得合情合理。他甚至突然觉得和这个天外来客更为亲近了，他靠近擎天柱，背靠着大家伙温厚的腿部装甲坐下。擎天柱的装甲很斑驳，有些漆皮已经翘起来了，表面也凹凸不平，隔着衣服都能感觉到尖锐的倾角，卡车散发着一种烧旧机油味儿，合着血一样的铁锈气味，让凯德从心底共情出一股绝望。  
“你们……你们有孩子吗？我是说……刚才你提到塞伯坦人可以孕育。”——哦，孩子。——凯德又后悔了，他用手抓了抓凌乱得像干稻草一样的头发。难道他想把话题转移到赛博坦育儿经上去吗？也许他指望从擎天柱身上学到点儿当爹的门道？这太蠢了。简直像一个故意揭人伤疤的八卦记者。  
但擎天柱没有气恼，凯德感觉得出来，塞伯坦人的情绪比人类更容易读懂，至少是对于凯德这样的机械迷来说。卡车的发动机依然在平缓运转，散热扇也在低频换气。带着一点儿电子音的温厚声音从上方传过来：“火种源的源代码只允许领袖激活孕育舱。”  
“所以……你可以生小赛博坦人吗？哇哦。”凯德抬起头看了看擎天柱，“太神奇了。这有点儿类似蜜蜂不是吗？塞伯坦人的社会结构是蜜蜂那样吗？”  
“当时赛博坦的护星公是威震天，他被激活了孕育舱。而那时我只是一个图书管理员。蜜蜂……”擎天柱在网络上迅速搜寻了一下信息，然后运算了一下。“并不完全相似，因为大部分火种依旧是火种源生产的，而孕育舱并不一定要使用，只是一个象征，证明他拥有创造火种的力量。”  
“威震天？能生崽？别告诉我那些虎子都是你们的崽。这也太……”凯德揉了揉脸。把可怕两个字咽进肚子里。  
“他的确孕育过很多军品，但都是他自体繁育的。并没有引用我的CNA序列。”擎天柱说，“他从没有允许过我进入他的繁育舱。”  
“咳……”  
凯德尴尬地佯装咳嗽，毕竟话题突然变得如此私密是他没预料到的。他也许应该和擎天柱说一下人类不会这么直截了当地讨论卧室里的事儿？等等……这可是塞伯坦人，一个人一辈子能有多少机会探知一下极高智慧的外星种族如何繁衍？凯德的科学家之心顿时占了上风，他从挎包里掏出一个深赭色的牛皮笔记本，还有一根脏兮兮的圆珠笔。  
“所以……呃……这个意思是如果你进入他的繁育舱，就能生出小赛博坦人？”  
“是。对于‘小塞伯坦人’，我们叫幼生体，类似地球的昆虫幼体，经过类似变态发育——我们称为‘激活’的过程——成为一个塞伯坦人。”  
“幼生体。一欧幼，对吗？”凯德在纸上写着。  
擎天柱低头看了一下凯德的笔记，“是的。”他回答。“幼生体形态和现在完全不同，拥有6-12对副肢还有一条尖锐的合金尾巴保护自己。我的幼生体时期只有8对副肢，而威震天则有12对。”  
“像……像这样吗？”凯德在纸上快速画出一个蝎子的简笔画，举起来给擎天柱看。  
“很接近了。”擎天柱说。“还有三对平行的光学镜，但感光度其实并不灵敏，幼生体时期的主要感官是磁感。”  
“有些难以想象。”凯德抬头看了看擎天柱，然后在脑中描绘了一下对方的幼生体时期。“人类在很小的时候，我是说在子宫里也会经历有尾巴的时期。”凯德又画出一张简笔画给擎天柱看。“但眼睛一直只有俩。”  
擎天柱仔细扫描了一下凯德的画，然后又联网查阅了一下资料，“的确有一些相似之处。”他说，“和人类的同胞一样，那时候……我就和威震天生活在一起了。”  
“看得出他抢了你不少吃的。所以才能长那么大，不是吗？”  
擎天柱短暂地笑了一下，然后立刻又恢复了平静的神色。“那时候他就很喜欢发号施令，他总会把所有能量碎据为己有，然后再分给我一些。但我并没有空过油箱。他的规格大是因为携带着军品激活码，而我携带的是民品的。”  
凯德点点头，擎天柱过去告诉过他有关军品和民品的区别，赛博坦内战的导火索就是军品和民品之间互相看不顺眼。但他没想到同一个孕育舱还可以生出不同的类别来。  
“那么，威震天孕育的都是军品吗？还是都有？”凯德问。  
“都是军品，我也是后来才意识到他不愿意让我进入他的孕育舱就是为了避免生出民品。”  
“所以你每次都是……”凯德不知道该怎么描述这个话题，只能在纸上画了一个抽象的安全套，“赛博坦也有这个吗？还是说你们已经进化到可以控制……呃……你懂的。”  
擎天柱看起来有些困惑，他的光学镜扫描了好几次凯德的画都没有分析出结果。  
“抱歉，我不太理解。”擎天柱说。  
“就是……你们怎么……避孕？我的老天啊！”凯德捂了捂脸，莫名想起他偷偷往女儿书包里塞安全套和写着“记得用这个，我还没准备好当外公。”字条的尴尬往事。  
当然，擎天柱还是一副坦然的模样，“赛博坦人对接一般会进入次级能量仓，输送次级能量液。其实本质上是输送能量的行为，不过过程中也会交换信息。次级能量仓在左侧，孕育舱在右侧。所以不用担心会出现意外孕育。”  
“听起来像鸟儿们，我看过一本讲渡鸦的科普书，说这些鸟儿会给自己的伴侣喂食消化过的食糜。”凯德回答。“这可比人类方便多了。还可以交换信息，这简直太浪漫了。”凯德在笔记本上飞快记录着。“对了，你说威震天可以自体繁殖？是……克隆自己吗？”  
“他可以自主地创造他需要的赛博坦人。但并不是克隆，他提取需要的信息包。现存的所有霸天虎量产机都是他孕育的幼生体。御天敌曾经想激活自己的孕育舱，但火种源没有认可他，而是认可了威震天。当时他还很年轻，还在军队服役。”  
“听起来可是火星乱蹦啊。”凯德耸耸肩。  
“我不明白。这是形容什么的情况的地球形容词？”擎天柱问。  
“哦，我是说——你看，御天敌本来是你们赛星的最高领袖，结果火种源突然把这么厉害的，怎么说来着，‘源代码’给了一个小年轻，他不会气死吗？”凯德抬头看了看一脸震惊的擎天柱，“看样子你们的智慧点在和人类不同的地方了，人类别的不行，对这些争权夺利的事可是门儿清。”  
擎天柱抓取了一些有关记忆，他突然意识到也许这样的暗流从一开始就存在，而他却把一切都忽略了。  
那时候，威震天刚成为赛博坦的护星公，他很年轻，政绩是打过几次漂亮的胜仗。按过去的传统，护星公和领袖应该是同一个机子，但火种源做出了不同的选择，把孕育幼生体的能力赋予了这个年轻的三变金刚。这意味着他将是赛博坦未来的主宰者。威震天入主了领袖生活仓，当然，是和御天敌分享的，御天敌声称他是这个年轻领导者的“监护人”。  
彼时擎天柱还是奥利安·派克斯，一个图书管理员，他被特许每天出入领袖生活仓，和自己的兄弟生活在一起。对此，他除了自豪和快乐并没有其他想法。他曾有一次在无意中听到御天敌和威震天的对话，御天敌说威震天资质平庸，难堪大任，而威震天只是保持了沉默。奥利安觉得自己对此有些异议，于是在那之后找到了御天敌。  
“领袖，我想和你聊聊我的兄弟。”奥利安是这样开场的。  
“当然，奥利安。”御天敌放下手里的研究资料，然后直视奥利安。“有tf跟你提过吗？你和先觉者长得一模一样。”  
“是的，”奥利安点点头，“有几次。”  
“但威震天可是和先觉者毫无相同之处。”  
“我想，他大概继承了先觉者的智力和勇气，那些光学镜看不到的方面。”  
“哦？你这么觉得吗？”御天敌示意奥利安坐在他身边，“智力和勇气。勇气当然没什么可说的，至于智力……你觉得他很聪明？”  
奥利安用力点了点头，克制住自己大喊威震天是最好的tf这一冲动，然后坐在御天敌身边，保持一个礼貌的距离。  
“那你觉得，威震天相比我呢？”  
“这并没有可比性，在学术研究上，没有tf比得上你。”  
“所以……在其他方面他比我强？”  
“我想他还没有足够的经验。”奥利安觉得这样的对话让他不太舒服，“但他在学习。”他补充。  
御天敌似是而非地点点头，“他是一个很有上进芯的年轻机子，不是吗？”御天敌顿了顿，又看向奥利安，“你知道他在孕育幼生体吗？”御天敌压低声音问。  
奥利安一下就慌了，威震天没有跟他提过这件事，况且他们也还没有试过孕育舱……所以，不大可能是他的。  
御天敌看了看奥利安的反应，露出一个意味深长的笑容。“我想他不会孕育一个民品的，不是吗？毕竟军品们是一边倒支持他的，像他那样的塞伯坦人，只会允许自己的服从者存活于世。”  
“他是赛博坦的护星公。我想他不会有这样的区别芯。”奥利安辩解道。“军品或者民品都是同样的火种。”  
“当然，未来会验证一切的。”御天敌耸耸肩甲。然后礼貌地把奥利安打发走了。  
出门之后，奥利安迫不及待地变形成卡车，顺着宽阔的合金走廊飞驶，他兴奋极了，虽然幼生体并没有他的CNA，应该是威震天自体繁育的，但那也同样让他开芯。他期待着几个小号威震天在他手掌间爬行，用独特的鸣叫声索要能量碎的日子尽快来临。

***

这是威震天第一次孕育，所以奥利安格外留意一切。但威震天自己却并没有什么意识。夜晚来临，威震天躺在躺椅上浏览文件，而奥利安则坐在一边帮他按揉腹部膨胀的原生质。  
“有觉得疼吗？我看资料说偶尔会有，如果严重的话要看医疗单位，因为孕育舱一直在拉伸。”  
——“什么？”  
过了好一会儿威震天才突然反应过来奥利安在和他说话，他被卡在一份儿矿业开采权限文件上好一会了，几乎没有什么空闲来关注其他。  
“我说，腹部会疼吗？”奥利安轻声问。  
“不。”威震天简短地回答。  
“是不是该再打印几片腹甲了？刚才那几片卸下来的时候已经有些形变了。”  
“这些事你看着办就好。”威震天说。  
威震天变得有些冷漠，奥利安叹了口气，不过他也读到资料里说孕育会某种程度上改变tf的性格，所以他没什么怨言。随着孕育舱的膨胀，威震天腹部的原生质上出现了许多不规则的亮紫色条纹，奥利安知道这是因为位于内部的孕育舱急速生长造成的原生质拉伸不均衡，他凑上去，吻了吻那些像平行闪电一样的条纹。  
“你闻起来像一块巨大的能量糖。”奥利安低声说。他没有夸张，威震天闻起来就像燃烧着的气泡能量糖，辐射着高热和能量液的甜香，再加上飞行单位的优质机油味儿。他抽了抽味觉感受器，试着接受更多气味信息。  
威震天放下数据板，用尖利的金属爪侧面抚了抚自己兄弟转动的天线。  
“是我最近太忙，忽略了你，我应该补偿你，不是吗。”威震天解锁了自己的后挡板，“给你一个取悦我的机会，怎么样？”  
“这不好。”奥利安坐起身，看了看威震天隆起的腹部，“会伤着的……吧。”  
“如果他们如此脆弱就不该来到世上，奥利安，他们未来将是我麾下的战士。”  
“战士？赛博坦不需要这么多战士，对不对，这里很和平。我们该让他们自己选未来。”奥利安低声嘟囔，但他的确有一段时间没有和自己的兄长对接了，无论是机体抑或情感需求上，他都没办法拒绝。  
“那么……我会小芯的。”他说。  
威震天于是慵懒地张开自己的大腿，向奥利安展示已经张开的银灰色保护叶片和明亮的外置节点，孕育让他变得更加敏感，稍许刺激就会促使大量润滑液分泌，当然，这只是为了保持输入管道的清洁而做出的调整，但大股涌出的淡紫色润滑液依然让奥利安张大了光学镜，散热器也咆哮了起来。  
“我很想你。”威震天低声说。他收起锋利的金属爪，尖锐的零件被隐藏在手指内侧，“省掉那些准备工作吧，我的兄弟，我已经可以接纳你了。”  
奥利安点点头，“如果有不舒服……”  
“我会立刻告诉你的，别啰嗦了。”威震天找了个舒服的姿势，仰头靠在躺椅上。  
奥利安于是解锁了自己的前挡板，把早已充能完毕的输出管抵在充满弹性的厚实保护叶片之间，慢慢埋进去。  
孕育舱已经很大了，里面有六个健壮的军品幼生体，再加上能量液和每个幼生体的保护膜，体积几乎占据了腹腔的全部位置，所以把其他零件都挤压得错了位。奥利安很小心地慢慢进入，不断调整着自己的角度，他的输出管能感受到来自孕育舱的压迫，这让他觉得颇有些羞愧——当然，他一直知道威震天在孕育新火种，但如此直观地挤压却让他真实地触碰到生命的分量。奥利安停住了，他低下头吻了吻威震天的腹部，同时在脑模块中谴责自己的欲念。但很快，伴侣脱口而出的舒畅叹喟又立马让他的处理器溢满了喜悦。  
“很好，就这样继续。”  
赛博坦的君主在发号施令了。  
奥利安低笑了一下，他托着威震天的臀甲，继续寻找着适合的角度刺激内置节点，直到顶到输入管的深处。  
“是这里吗？”奥利安问。他试探性地顶了顶那片鼓胀的瓣膜。  
威震天的机体震颤了一下，他反弓起机体，闷声低吼。  
“小炉渣……”威震天只骂了一声，就再也发不出声音，只是在那里喘，手爪用力扣紧了躺椅侧面。  
“是孕育舱吗？抱歉。”奥利安被吓了一跳，还好他只是轻轻顶了几下。他又调整了一下角度，才终于找到那个已经被挤压到左后方的次级能量仓口。这次威震天没有再抗议，而是呻吟着用腿扣紧奥利安的腰甲。  
“我需要能量，我需要很多……很多……能量。”威震天低吼。“给我……”  
奥利安于是立刻满足了他的兄长。  
塞伯坦人的孕育时间相对于寿命而言要短暂得多，不到一个赛月，威震天的预产期就到了。他变得更暴躁，不允许任何机子靠近他三赛码之内，除了他的兄弟。他也变得更加容易饥饿，不多的闲暇时间不是在吸管子就是在拆，直到最后孕育舱太大，已经彻底把次级能量仓顶到无法进入的位置了，他也依然需要他的兄弟继续用管子激活他的内置节点，然后把浓稠甜香的次级能量液喂给他食用。  
当内置程序警告威震天幼生体功能发育完善，他的孕育舱即将开启的时候，他立刻驱散了所有卫兵，命令他们守在领袖官邸之外，御天敌当然也被“礼貌”地驱逐了。他用内线接通正在图书馆工作的奥利安，命令他立刻赶到自己的生活仓。  
“是……是时间到了吗？我立刻回去，别急。”奥利安立刻请了个假，然后变形，飞驰回自己的伴侣身边。  
当奥利安赶到的时候，他惊讶地发现之前预约好的医疗单位都被挡在了大门外面，救护车冲他挥挥手。  
“什么情况？你怎么待这这儿？”奥利安问。  
“他不许我们进去。”救护车耸耸肩甲。  
奥利安焦急又困惑地飞驶进去，用权限刷开门禁，直到威震天的生活仓，他看见威震天躺在充电床上，间或发出吃疼的低吼，稀薄的能量液已经淌了一地，一股合金生锈的气味弥漫在整个仓室。威震天看见他来，光学镜闪了几下。  
“奥利安……过来……帮我……”  
奥利安从来没有听过他的兄长如此虚弱的声音——几乎全是电子噪声——他的火种都快蹦出来了。他冲过去握住威震天的手。  
“救护车就在外面。”  
“不！我不要……他们，你来帮我。我们只有……彼此了。”威震天攥紧奥利安的手，又因为疼痛而大吼了一声。  
奥利安只惊恐了一纳秒，就下定了决心。他怎么会不知道威震天有多骄傲？而这是他必须守护伴侣的时刻。奥利安接通救护车的通讯，询问自己该怎么做。  
——你问问他孕育舱收缩的频率是多少？  
救护车在通讯里说。  
“mega，你的孕育舱开始收缩了吗？”奥利安凑到威震天音频接收器旁轻声问。  
“是……是的。”  
“频率是多少？”  
“大概……”威震天的光学镜内屏一片血红，各种警报此起彼伏，他甚至都找不到孕育舱监控程序，从机体内部爆发的疼痛和任何过去经历过的战损都不同，因为他清楚地意识到这是他自己机体造就的痛楚。但奥利安在他身边，不时吻着他，告诉他如何放松和调整散热频率，他觉得很安全。  
“大概……2赛分……一次。”威震天低吼说。  
奥利安吻着兄长的头盔，轻声安慰他，等待了一会儿，他觉得时间差不多了。  
“现在呢？收缩是不是加快了？”  
“大概……0.4赛分一次。”  
“很好，mega，听我说，你现在打开一个运算程序，用能量衰减公式计算频率，然后关掉你的孕育舱感受器。”  
威震天努力切断了孕育舱的感觉神经回馈，这也意味着他无法感受孕育舱收缩了，不过他相信奥利安会为他打理好一切的。  
奥利安把威震天安置好，躺平，用软金属垫在他背后，然后走过去跪在他腿间，此时接口已经彻底张开了，精细的传动轴被伸展到极限，所有生物灯都在以孕育舱收缩的频率闪动，银灰色的保护叶已经被拉伸成薄薄的金属片，看起来马上就要撕裂了，沉重的孕育舱下降到几乎靠近接口的位置，所以很容易就能看到打开的孕育舱口。  
——他的孕育舱打开到什么程度了？  
救护车在通讯里问。  
——我的两指左右。  
奥利安俯下身，浓重的能量液味儿扑面而来，简直就像战场一样。  
——结构还好吗？你听一下有没有运转不良的卡壳声？  
奥利安俯下身，检查了一下孕育舱口的精密结构，看起来运行良好。  
——开启得很顺畅。  
——那就好。每次你观察到他的孕育舱口收缩放松就让他用力。  
——我明白。  
奥利安本以为自己会很慌张，但他现在却出奇的镇定。等第一个幼生体透明的保护膜出现的时候，他果断的攥住露出体外的部分，以救护车教他的速度慢慢把幼生体拖出来。直径最大的部分卡在了接口处，奥利安能感觉到威震天在发抖，他只能咬住自己的摄食口下沿，用力把幼生体拖了出来。  
幼生体脱离母体之后，威震天看起来彻底放松了，他仰躺过去，关上了光学镜。  
救护车说过第一个是最难的，后面就会容易多了，奥利安于是也放松了一点。新生命带来的喜悦是无法言喻的，奥利安看了看这个新火种，他连带保护膜也不过奥利安手掌大，正蜷缩着，等待孕育者为他撕破保护膜，迎来第一次换气，不过不是现在，还有5个兄弟在等着出生呢。奥利安微笑了一下，暂时把依然在透明保护膜中处于下线状态的幼生体放置在温暖的暖气出口，保持温度，然后继续投入之前的工作。在四个幼生体接连出生之后，威震天已经没有气力了，他突然下线了。  
奥利安被吓了一跳，他甚至颤抖着双手查看了一下兄长的火种是不是还在燃烧。  
——救护车，威震天下线了，我该怎么办？  
——这很常见，别害怕，现在你打开他的腹腔，用手挤压孕育舱，帮他一下。打开腹腔的时候注意一定要慢，不然会造成负压空腔。  
威震天腹部的坚硬装甲已经全部卸掉了，只剩鼓胀的紫色原生质。奥利安仔细搜寻了一下变形缝，原来平直的腹部变形缝已经彻底变形了，他也只能狠心用起子强行撬开。腹腔内部是一团糟，管线乱七八糟纠缠在一起，引擎被挤到了胸腔，还有些漏液，主控板在串联漏电，奥利安根本无法想象一个活生生的塞伯坦人可以忍受这样糟糕混乱的机体状况。他的火种隐隐发疼。但现在并不是多愁善感的时候，他攥住威震天的孕育舱，顺着收缩的节奏用力按压下去。  
第五个幼生体很快出来了，透明保护膜里的能量液已经开始浑浊了，显出灰败的颜色，而最后一个的保护膜已经破损，能量液全部流失了。奥利安惊呼了一声，撕开保护膜，捧起那个幼生体看了看，发现小家伙已经彻底下线了。  
“怎么会……怎么……是我太慢了吗？”奥利安站不稳，几乎要摔倒在地。  
“……能量。”  
威震天的声音突然在一边突然响起，奥利安才意识到威震天还敞着腹腔躺在那儿，现在照顾好兄长才是最重要的。奥利安立刻几步走过去，坐在床边，从子空间里掏出能量液喂给威震天。威震天大口大口喝完了，然后盯着奥利安的手掌出神。奥利安顺着威震天的视线看下来，才发现自己还捧着那个下线的幼生体。  
“别看。”  
奥利安试着把这具小小的尸体藏到身后，结果被威震天一把抢了过去。威震天把那个柔软的，连外甲都还没有坚硬起来的幼生体丢进嘴里，发出尖锐的咀嚼声，然后全部吞咽下去。  
奥利安被吓坏了，他甚至以为自己的伴侣出了精神问题，他站起来，看了看不远处的那五个幼生体，然后用机体挡在威震天和幼生体之间，他害怕威震天会突然发狂地跳起来，把他们也吃掉。  
“这个早就下线了，4赛日前他的火种信号就没了。”威震天低声说，他恢复了一些气力，伸手把自己的腹甲合上，“我急需一些营养元素。”  
“……是我的错，我该早点给你准备好的。我……”  
奥利安松了口气，坐在威震天身边，帮他梳理管线和零件。“你的内部结构很糟，应该马上叫救护车来看看。”  
“让我再休息一下吧。我的奥利安，你在这儿守着，让我充一小会儿电。”  
“好。”奥利安这才完全放下芯。他看着威震天陷入深度充电模式，然后启动清洁机器人把房间打扫干净，最后把五个幼生体抱在怀里，坐在威震天身边，静静地看着他充电。

***

“吃……吃了？”凯德倒吸一口凉气，在胸前画了个十字，然后又抬头看了看擎天柱，“我曾经觉得这种事只会发生在邪典电影里。”  
“他甚至没有亲自帮幼生体撕开保护膜，更不用说喂养了，他直接把他们丢给声波和红蜘蛛。”擎天柱听得出自己语气里有怨气，其实他当年就抗议过，他觉得就算威震天不想亲自照顾幼生体也轮不到声波和红蜘蛛。  
——“我可以照顾他们。”  
奥利安说。他抱着幼生体，又看了看躺在充电床上的威震天。  
“mega不相信我能照顾好他们吗？我知道我需要学习，但我能学得很快。”  
“——当然不，你会把他们照顾得很周到，我知道。”威震天点点头，他的声音里依旧浸满了疲惫，但他的磁场已经稳定下来了。“但那样对他们不好，这会让他们变得软弱，他们毕竟是军品。”威震天说，“快把他们送去给声波。他们需要尽快进食，好快点成长。”  
“要抱一下……”  
“不用，拿走吧。”威震天挥了挥手，好像很不耐烦似的。奥利安叹了口气，还是照做了。  
后来，奥利安去看了那些幼生体几次，他们被放置在暖箱里，由机械臂喂养。这不对劲。奥利安想，他记起当年先觉者是如何捧着他和他说话的，那时候他还是幼生体状态，没有加载语言程序，只能发出无意义的鸣叫。先觉者捧着他，或者让他盘绕在自己的手臂上，和他亲近，抽出腰侧的能量管喂养他。  
奥利安叹了口气。他试着从暖箱里抱起一只幼生体，但那只强壮的幼生体很快用尾巴刺了他一下，然后嘶嘶地鸣叫着远离他。——这并不是小号的威震天。奥利安悲哀地想着，这只是一个饱含愤怒的空壳。  
之后没多久，威震天又开始了孕育，这次奥利安显然没有上次那么开芯了，他不明白威震天既然不爱这些小家伙，为什么要把他们带到世上来。但奥利安依然忠诚地守护着他的伴侣，照顾他的孕期以及帮他接生。而一切分崩离析的诱因是因为一件小事。  
至少威震天觉得是一件小事。  
那是一个阴沉的阴天，赛博坦的天空上塞满了酸雨云。奥利安从铁堡档案馆回来的路上又一次看到了那几个幼生体，当然，他们已经被激活了，成为了完全形态的塞伯坦人。他们是飞行者，强壮，没什么彩色涂装。他们并不惧怕将要到来的雷雨，而是在云层下飞速穿行，同时还互相抛接着什么。  
奥利安认得出他们每一个，每一个经由他手出生的幼生体，奥利安微笑起来。突然，他的微笑僵住了。他把光学镜的焦距拉长，再拉长。  
没错，那是一个塞伯坦人。  
那个可怜的塞伯坦人已经失去了一只臂甲，大概是被扯掉了，能量液甩得几个军品机体上都是，他是个地面单位，所以毫无反抗余地，只能任由自己被这些军品抛来抛去。  
奥利安皱紧了眉头，飞驶回家，去找威震天。  
“你该看看那些小家伙们在做什么！”奥利安怒吼。  
威震天正在处理一些文件，他转过头，看了看奥利安。  
“我现在没有时间。”  
“立刻！”  
“你在命令我吗？”威震天丢下数据板站起身，走到奥利安身边，“注意你的语气。”他低声怒吼。  
奥利安不甘示弱地立马伸出臂甲指着远处的天空，“看看。”  
威震天顺着他指的方向看过去，“哦，他们在游戏，怎么了？我的士兵很有活力，这很好。”  
“你看清楚了吗？他们在折磨一个塞伯坦人！”  
“不过是个民品，有什么要紧。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“你在浪费我的时间。”  
奥利安几乎不敢相信自己的音频接收器，他突然意识到自己好像戳破了一个巨大的谎言，一个他自我欺骗的幻梦。对了，他怎么能意识不到呢？御天敌是什么时候“自愿”搬出去的？他的那些民品同事曾经向他诉说过的遭遇，被殴打，被抢走能量，甚至……这也并不是他第一次看到类似的场景了。但他竟然一直都在自我欺骗，觉得这一切和他的兄长毫无关系。  
“不过是个民品？你忘了吗，威震天，我也是一个民品！”奥利安仰头直视他的兄长。  
“哦，你不一样，你首先是我的，而后才是民品。你不必担芯他们会伤害你。”威震天轻松地回答，“现在，我要回去工作了。”  
威震天说完就回到办公桌前，继续之前的政务，而奥利安站在那里，站在天台上，望着逐渐远去的那些军品们，直到暴雨落下。  
——“我得说这并不意外，他连自己的孩子都吃。我觉得他没什么干不出。”  
在擎天柱的叙述暂时停止之后，凯德耸耸肩说。“他就是生性残忍，不是吗？一个人要是连家人都不爱，大概率也不会爱其他人。”  
“残忍……”  
擎天柱思索了一会儿，“在赛博坦，残忍对于军品而言是一种美德，他们就是这样被培养起来的。而威震天加强了这一点。因为他觉得只有强者才配活下去。至于民品，只要够用就行了。”擎天柱顿了一下，“况且……难道民品就不残忍吗？难道我就不残忍吗？我想，这大概是塞伯坦人的天性。”  
“你们不一样。”凯德说。“反抗和施暴是不同的。”  
擎天柱没有回答，他叹了口气，陷入了深思。  
一些老旧的记忆被他提取出来，那些记忆现在读取起来，依然如此鲜活。  
奥利安和威震天在激活之后就没有再见过了，所以奥利安甚至不知道威震天长成了什么样子。但规定是不可违抗的，军品一旦激活就要被送到基地去接受培训，就连威震天这个名字，奥利安也是之后才得知的。  
奥利安激活之后被分配到铁堡档案馆做一个初级程序机，大部分时候接受培训，大量阅读和学习归档，其他时间处理一些低级别的数据。主恒星落下之后他得以下班，回到自己的单机宿舍里去。他依然不大习惯独自充电，毕竟幼生体时期他一直是和兄长一起充电的，他的兄长会用强壮的副肢紧紧抱着他，尾巴从根部缠紧他的金属尾巴。——哦，他现在已经没有尾巴了。奥利安呆呆地坐在充电床边沿，想起先觉者曾经试着把他们俩扯开，分开充电，因为担芯强壮的幼生体会在他无法看护的时间段攻击较弱小的这一个（毕竟威震天的确用尾巴的尖刺戳伤过奥利安），但结果是扯掉了奥利安的三条副肢，奥利安当时被吓坏了，他以为有谁要抢走他的兄长，所以只是本能地紧紧抱着对方不放。  
而现在，奥利安必须得独自充电了。  
三赛年之后的一个清晨，奥利安正在处理一组加密数据，突然接到了智能前台程序的通讯。  
“一次会面请求？”奥利安回忆了一下，并没有机子跟他提过要见面的事情。“ID？”奥利安询问。  
前台毫无波澜的电子音传送来一组数据：赛博坦空陆两栖一等兵。编号D-16.  
奥利安疑惑极了，他不记得自己认识这样的机子，但他最终还是暂停了工作,走到会客仓去。  
站在他面前的是一个高大的军品，灰色涂装上遍布潦草的补漆痕迹，棱角尖利的外装甲和外置枪械昭示着力量，他用猩红的光学镜居高临下地看着奥利安，露出一个有些可怕的笑容，尖利得阴森的银白色牙板发出晦暗的光芒。  
“奥利安·派克斯。真是个奇怪的名字，不是吗？”他说。  
奥利安的火种顿时狂跳了起来，他认得这个声纹，认得这种低沉又平稳的声音。  
“……兄长？”奥利安低声询问。  
“当然。”对方回答。  
奥利安几乎想扑进对方的怀里，但理智警告他这样并不礼貌，他看到对方胸口蚀刻的士兵铭牌上写着“威震天 赛博坦空陆两栖一等兵 D-16”的字样，肩甲上还蚀刻着几个月前一场战役的胜利情况。  
威震天顺着奥利安的眼光看了看，“就是这次胜利给我换来了两赛日休假。”威震天用尖利的金属爪尖摸了摸肩甲上蚀刻的赛博坦文字，“我从战场回来就立马来看你。”威震天的语气里有无法抑制的骄傲，让奥利安微笑起来。  
“我……我去请个假。”奥利安意识到威震天有整个两赛日可以和他在一起，他慌乱起来，“你想……去哪儿转转？或者去喝两杯……”  
“请假？”威震天看起来有些无法理解这个词汇。毕竟在军队里，休假这种奢侈品是只属于有功勋者的特权。  
“你坐在这里等我一下就好。”奥利安说完就立刻变形跑掉了。  
威震天点点头。他试图找个地方坐下，但所有金属椅子都太小了，他坐不进去，只能靠墙站着。一个程序机走进来，看见威震天立刻吓得尖叫了一声，然后变形跑了出去。过了一会儿就有两个变形形态为装甲车的安保机走进来“礼貌地”请威震天出去。  
——“他们让我在军品活动区等待。”  
等奥利安办好手续之后狂奔下楼，却没有找到自己的兄长，他询问了前台才知道威震天已经被“请走”了。  
“凭什么？”奥利安问。  
“他们说军品不能在档案馆停留太久。”威震天耸耸肩甲。  
“这太荒谬了。”奥利安喊。  
“军品的天职是服从。”威震天低沉地说。  
奥利安从这句话里听出了咬牙切齿的味道，他叹了口气——兄长第一次来看望他就这么不愉快，奥利安有些担芯威震天以后不会再来了。他的情绪一下子就低落下来。  
“我想充会儿电，我的兄弟，在战场上一直都只能碎片式地充电。”威震天说。“我的脑模块在报错了。”  
“哦，当然，去我的生活仓。”奥利安的情绪立马从担芯变成了芯疼，他该考虑到这个的，兄长刚从战场回来，当然又累又饿。但事情又一次遇到了阻碍，生活仓不放威震天进大门，好在奥利安还有个够大的阳台，而威震天可以飞行。  
奥利安于是第一次看到威震天变形成战斗机模式，那简洁流畅的线条让他产生了一种想要触摸的欲望，但他最终还是克制住了。  
威震天没法在充电床上充电，那对于他而言太小了，就算蜷着也躺不下，他只能躺在地板上。几乎是躺倒的瞬间，他就进入了深度充电模式。威震天的机体规格很大，外形优雅而充满力量，外甲厚重，有很多修补过的痕迹，还有很多赛博坦文字的铭文，奥利安坐在墙角的金属条凳上静静地看着自己的兄长。——如果我躺在他身边，甚至钻进他怀里（就像幼生体时期那样），他会生我的气吗？奥利安暗自思忖，他记得数据库里说军品有很强烈的距离感和领地意识，不太喜欢亲密接触。他可不希望自己做出什么唐突事儿搞砸了这次会面。所以，最终他还是坐在原地，近乎贪婪地扫过每一寸他可以扫描到的位置。然后把这些数据珍惜地存进数据库。  
威震天冲了很久的电。奥利安读到过军品可以很久不摄取能量或者充电，续航能力很强，但之后也会进行一次大量补充，奥利安有点懊恼地想这次会面大概就会这么过去了，但很快他就开始自我谴责，毕竟威震天已经很疲倦了，让他休息好才是第一位的，聊天或者一起闲逛都可以往后放。  
晚间，威震天依然在深度充电，奥利安就在自己的充电床上充电了。他能感觉到兄长的磁场包围着他，镇定而温厚。  
第二天直到正午威震天才上线，一上线就开始喊饿，奥利安赶紧把自己囤积的能量块和两瓶高纯拿给他，威震天毫不客气地风卷残云，把所有能量飞快填进摄食口里。  
“民品吃的能量就是好。”威震天擦了擦嘴角，然后开始舔舐自己的爪子。“我们军品吃的都是些粗粮。我有几次从里面吃出螺丝。”他含糊地说。“或者其他无法想象的玩意儿。”  
“是……是吗？”奥利安盯着威震天用舌头卷着金属爪清洁的动作，彻底看迷住了。事实上，他甚至没有注意威震天在说什么。  
威震天摸了摸自己的腹甲，“好久没吃这么饱过了。我的油箱都鼓起来了。”他摸了摸自己的腹甲。  
这样粗野的动作落在奥利安眼里只剩完美二字。“那……那很好。”奥利安毫无意义地咳嗽一声，用来掩饰自己突然响起的散热扇。  
威震天看了看内置时钟，备忘录显示他还有几个赛时的假期，当然，他还得把一些时间用在路上。时间不多了。  
“奥利安，我想拜托你帮我搞一些数据，你知道，军品是不允许访问一些数据库的。但我很感兴趣。”  
奥利安这下才从迷恋里猛地惊醒，他看了看威震天燃烧着的的光学镜。  
“当然，你想看些什么？”奥利安微笑起来。  
“历史，社科，哲学，物理，能源，金融，化工，机体构造，编程。”威震天一口气说了一大串。  
“这些数据军品都无法访问吗？”奥利安惊讶地看着自己的兄长。  
“我们只学习星际地理，战略案例，还会上一些战略模拟课程。但我觉得这些远远不够——我今后可是要当指挥官的——我必须学会如何系统性地调配战略资源，不能让他们拖我后腿。”  
奥利安无暇思考“他们”是谁，他立刻登录了数据库，尽可能地调取资源包，然后分门别类归档（他很高兴自己的一技之长派上用处）。  
“好了。”大约半个赛时之后，奥利安对威震天说。他打开自己胸甲侧面的数据接口，然后抽出一根神经线路。“这样传输保险些，免得被截获。”  
威震天点点头，也打开自己的胸甲，露出密布管线和大量传动装置的胸部，紫色的饱满原生质一下就占满了奥利安整个光学镜视野，奥利安楞了一下，花了几纳秒才完成“把数据线递给威震天”这个命令的传输。  
数据流建立之后，他们彼此相对坐在地板上，威震天突然伸出金属爪摸了摸奥利安的天线。  
“我记得你在幼生体的时候就有这个，不过小一些，我经常拿它咬着玩儿。”威震天说。  
奥利安微笑起来，那时候他们还没有牙板，所以说是“咬”并不确切，威震天只是喜欢含着它，把它弄得湿漉漉的，奥利安也摸了摸自己的天线，“是啊，那时候……”奥利安叹了口气，一种无法抑制的信息脉冲突然窜上他的金属颈椎，就仿佛这个动作戳破了他的理智，让一切情绪倾泻而出。  
“这些年我很想念你，兄长。”奥利安低声说。  
威震天点点头。  
奥利安知道军品不会有太大的感情波动（有些书籍号称军品没有情感，但奥利安并不相信），所以威震天不回答“我也很想你”也是正常，而奥利安只希望自己的情绪传达给了对方。“每天晚上充电之前我都会想起幼生体时期，我们彼此拥抱着充电。”奥利安努力让自己看起来不那么情绪化，他不想给对方太大压力。  
“因为我很容易丧失体温。”威震天回答。“我体型比较大，所以更容易散失热量，而你体型小，体温比较高。”他的磁场没有丝毫波动，几乎像是被封存在保密罐里的能量液，或者一堵结结实实的墙。  
“原来……如此。”  
奥利安失望地苦笑了一下，他低下头，盯着自己的脚尖看。他明白自己大概是会错意了，关于这次会面。他们相对沉默了一会儿，“所以……这次来铁堡就是为了……数据包吗？有没有其他事务？可以帮你的我会尽量。”奥利安努力撇开自己的难过情绪，找一个相对轻松的话题，然后勉强打点起一个笑容。“我会一直帮你收集数据的，下次你再来……我再传给你。”  
“我还有东西给你。”威震天用那种低沉的声线说。  
“是什么？”奥利安的天线灵活地转动了一下。  
“象征我不败战绩的战利品。”威震天摊了摊手，“我希望你拥有它。”  
“勋章吗？”奥利安看了看威震天，开始期待他从子空间掏出什么亮晶晶的小东西。  
“差不多。”威震天勾起嘴角笑了笑——“你和别的机子拆过吗？”他突然问。  
奥利安的散热扇顿时轰鸣起来，液冷系统也上线了。他不知道威震天为什么突然说起这个。  
“是的。”奥利安点点头，他的同事曾经给他发过几次对接邀请，邀请上写明了对接事项，当然，目的是为了消除多余的静电，奥利安出于好奇同意了。他们一起看了一部乏味的电影，然后一起喝了两杯高淳。一切都是按着计划走的，他们对接，释放多余的静电互相抵消，到达过载，没有其他肢体接触，没有交换能量液。  
“那么你呢？”奥利安问。他很高兴他们开始聊一些私密的事情。  
“有几次差点，不过我最终还是赢了。”威震天骄傲地说。  
“差点？这是什么意思？”  
“军品内部有个不成文的规矩，如果一对一决斗的时候输了就要挨拆。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“当然军官也可以直接要你，除非你揍他一顿。不过那就得去小黑屋饿上几天了——但他也不能真的饿死谁。”  
“这算是……一种惩罚手段吗？”奥利安惊讶地问。“可是……”  
“毕竟接口这玩意儿是军品机体上感受器最多的地方了，有的机子不上麻醉换腿甲都没什么反应，但被拆就会嚎得老远都听得到。简直是个bug。有些机子干脆直接把接口整个挖掉了——一劳永逸。”  
奥利安惊得抽了一口冷气，他看了看威震天的后挡板，不知道后面是不是一个空洞。  
“我没有，那是懦夫的做法。”威震天说着就弹开了后挡板，张开腿甲给奥利安展示自己的接口。“我的封膜都还在。”他用尖爪探进自己的接口，撑开，骄傲地给自己的兄弟展示那层铅灰色的金属膜。“我从来没有输过。”威震天说。  
奥利安宕机了。  
两秒左右。  
但他很快就转过弯儿来了。当他意识到威震天要给他的战利品究竟是什么，他开始莫名地发抖。他试着抑制住自己过速的火种跳动，但无济于事。这次连他自己都能听到他巨大的散热声。  
“你要……对接吗？”奥利安结结巴巴地低声问。“和我……”奥利安意识到自己的语序很混乱，但对方并不在意。  
“当然。我希望你拥有我的接口。”  
“这不是拥有，mega，这是我们在交流感情。”奥利安回答，他在此刻突然把自己组织起来了，一种责任感涌上他的处理器。“它还是你的。永远只属于你。”奥利安认真地说。  
“当然，就让我看看你有多想我吧。”威震天躺过去，示意奥利安伏到他的机体上来。威震天的语气里有种满不在乎，还带着一点儿充电过久的慵懒，或者说他只是卸下了防备，露出了本来的模样。奥利安立马俯下身，给了威震天一个热烈的拥吻。就像他一直想做的那样。

***

“所以……你们就分开了，对吗？离婚了？塞伯坦人要怎么解除伴侣关系？”凯德突然说，他试着岔开话题，因为他觉得擎天柱在过去中沉浸太久了。——以他自己的经验来说，那不是什么好事。  
“我们是兄弟，从火种开始燃烧的瞬间就建立了火种链接，这种链接是没有办法分离的。所以……没有分开，他依然是我的伴侣。”擎天柱回答。他将记忆归档，然后再次封存起来。  
“如果你是人类，我会劝你向前看，再出去约个会什么的，不过……你的情况有点棘手。对了，这个火种链接是做什么的？”凯德问。  
“分享数据，大部分是情绪数据，还有一些机体数据，比如疼痛还有……过载。”  
“这么说来你俩打起来的时候双方都会疼？”  
擎天柱点点头，“我试着屏蔽了大部分信号，相信他也同样，不过还是无法屏蔽全部。”  
“那……过载是什么？”凯德问。  
“是塞伯坦人机体中的静电累积到一定程度造成的神经系统电涌，很大几率会伴随机体痉挛和下线重启，一般是在输送能量的时候出现。如果静电积累过多，可能在普通接触时就发生。”  
凯德意味深长地笑了笑，然后摸了摸自己下巴的胡茬，“我懂了，这么看塞伯坦人和人类还真像……等等……你可以感觉到他在过载？但是……你们……又是敌人，对吧？”  
“是的。”擎天柱点头。  
“如果你不在他身边，但又感觉到了他在过载……”  
“这种情况经常发生。”  
“噢！老兄……我不知道该说什么了……”凯德捂了捂脸，“不过这是相互的，对吧，你过载的时候他也能感觉到，大家彼此彼此。”  
“理论上是的，但我们彼此为敌之后我就没有对接过了。所以，他应该没有接收过过载信号。”擎天柱说。“他依然是我的伴侣，就算他与我为敌，甚至下线。”  
凯德的表情变得有些扭曲——这就是塞伯坦人的爱情观吗？“死亡也不能将我们分开？”  
“老兄，我有点担心你。哪边都放不下会把你累坏的。”凯德说。“你看起来在钻牛角尖。这对你的心理健康可不好。你需要看看心理医生。”  
擎天柱低下头看了看自己的人类朋友。  
“别担芯。我的朋友。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

“吃……吃了？”凯德倒吸一口凉气，在胸前画了个十字，然后又抬头看了看擎天柱，“我曾经觉得这种事只会发生在邪典电影里。”  
“他甚至没有亲自帮幼生体撕开保护膜，更不用说喂养了，他直接把他们丢给声波和红蜘蛛。”擎天柱听得出自己语气里有怨气，其实他当年就抗议过，他觉得就算威震天不想亲自照顾幼生体也轮不到声波和红蜘蛛。  
——“我可以照顾他们。”  
奥利安说。他抱着幼生体，又看了看躺在充电床上的威震天。  
“mega不相信我能照顾好他们吗？我知道我需要学习，但我能学得很快。”  
“——当然不，你会把他们照顾得很周到，我知道。”威震天点点头，他的声音里依旧浸满了疲惫，但他的磁场已经稳定下来了。“但那样对他们不好，这会让他们变得软弱，他们毕竟是军品。”威震天说，“快把他们送去给声波。他们需要尽快进食，好快点成长。”  
“要抱一下……”  
“不用，拿走吧。”威震天挥了挥手，好像很不耐烦似的。奥利安叹了口气，还是照做了。  
后来，奥利安去看了那些幼生体几次，他们被放置在暖箱里，由机械臂喂养。这不对劲。奥利安想，他记起当年先觉者是如何捧着他和他说话的，那时候他还是幼生体状态，没有加载语言程序，只能发出无意义的鸣叫。先觉者捧着他，或者让他盘绕在自己的手臂上，和他亲近，抽出腰侧的能量管喂养他。  
奥利安叹了口气。他试着从暖箱里抱起一只幼生体，但那只强壮的幼生体很快用尾巴刺了他一下，然后嘶嘶地鸣叫着远离他。——这并不是小号的威震天。奥利安悲哀地想着，这只是一个饱含愤怒的空壳。  
之后没多久，威震天又开始了孕育，这次奥利安显然没有上次那么开芯了，他不明白威震天既然不爱这些小家伙，为什么要把他们带到世上来。但奥利安依然忠诚地守护着他的伴侣，照顾他的孕期以及帮他接生。而一切分崩离析的诱因是因为一件小事。  
至少威震天觉得是一件小事。  
那是一个阴沉的阴天，赛博坦的天空上塞满了酸雨云。奥利安从铁堡档案馆回来的路上又一次看到了那几个幼生体，当然，他们已经被激活了，成为了完全形态的塞伯坦人。他们是飞行者，强壮，没什么彩色涂装。他们并不惧怕将要到来的雷雨，而是在云层下飞速穿行，同时还互相抛接着什么。  
奥利安认得出他们每一个，每一个经由他手出生的幼生体，奥利安微笑起来。突然，他的微笑僵住了。他把光学镜的焦距拉长，再拉长。  
没错，那是一个塞伯坦人。  
那个可怜的塞伯坦人已经失去了一只臂甲，大概是被扯掉了，能量液甩得几个军品机体上都是，他是个地面单位，所以毫无反抗余地，只能任由自己被这些军品抛来抛去。  
奥利安皱紧了眉头，飞驶回家，去找威震天。  
“你该看看那些小家伙们在做什么！”奥利安怒吼。  
威震天正在处理一些文件，他转过头，看了看奥利安。  
“我现在没有时间。”  
“立刻！”  
“你在命令我吗？”威震天丢下数据板站起身，走到奥利安身边，“注意你的语气。”他低声怒吼。  
奥利安不甘示弱地立马伸出臂甲指着远处的天空，“看看。”  
威震天顺着他指的方向看过去，“哦，他们在游戏，怎么了？我的士兵很有活力，这很好。”  
“你看清楚了吗？他们在折磨一个塞伯坦人！”  
“不过是个民品，有什么要紧。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“你在浪费我的时间。”  
奥利安几乎不敢相信自己的音频接收器，他突然意识到自己好像戳破了一个巨大的谎言，一个他自我欺骗的幻梦。对了，他怎么能意识不到呢？御天敌是什么时候“自愿”搬出去的？他的那些民品同事曾经向他诉说过的遭遇，被殴打，被抢走能量，甚至……这也并不是他第一次看到类似的场景了。但他竟然一直都在自我欺骗，觉得这一切和他的兄长毫无关系。  
“不过是个民品？你忘了吗，威震天，我也是一个民品！”奥利安仰头直视他的兄长。  
“哦，你不一样，你首先是我的，而后才是民品。你不必担芯他们会伤害你。”威震天轻松地回答，“现在，我要回去工作了。”  
威震天说完就回到办公桌前，继续之前的政务，而奥利安站在那里，站在天台上，望着逐渐远去的那些军品们，直到暴雨落下。  
——“我得说这并不意外，他连自己的孩子都吃。我觉得他没什么干不出。”  
在擎天柱的叙述暂时停止之后，凯德耸耸肩说。“他就是生性残忍，不是吗？一个人要是连家人都不爱，大概率也不会爱其他人。”  
“残忍……”  
擎天柱思索了一会儿，“在赛博坦，残忍对于军品而言是一种美德，他们就是这样被培养起来的。而威震天加强了这一点。因为他觉得只有强者才配活下去。至于民品，只要够用就行了。”擎天柱顿了一下，“况且……难道民品就不残忍吗？难道我就不残忍吗？我想，这大概是塞伯坦人的天性。”  
“你们不一样。”凯德说。“反抗和施暴是不同的。”  
擎天柱没有回答，他叹了口气，陷入了深思。  
一些老旧的记忆被他提取出来，那些记忆现在读取起来，依然如此鲜活。  
奥利安和威震天在激活之后就没有再见过了，所以奥利安甚至不知道威震天长成了什么样子。但规定是不可违抗的，军品一旦激活就要被送到基地去接受培训，就连威震天这个名字，奥利安也是之后才得知的。  
奥利安激活之后被分配到铁堡档案馆做一个初级程序机，大部分时候接受培训，大量阅读和学习归档，其他时间处理一些低级别的数据。主恒星落下之后他得以下班，回到自己的单机宿舍里去。他依然不大习惯独自充电，毕竟幼生体时期他一直是和兄长一起充电的，他的兄长会用强壮的副肢紧紧抱着他，尾巴从根部缠紧他的金属尾巴。——哦，他现在已经没有尾巴了。奥利安呆呆地坐在充电床边沿，想起先觉者曾经试着把他们俩扯开，分开充电，因为担芯强壮的幼生体会在他无法看护的时间段攻击较弱小的这一个（毕竟威震天的确用尾巴的尖刺戳伤过奥利安），但结果是扯掉了奥利安的三条副肢，奥利安当时被吓坏了，他以为有谁要抢走他的兄长，所以只是本能地紧紧抱着对方不放。  
而现在，奥利安必须得独自充电了。  
三赛年之后的一个清晨，奥利安正在处理一组加密数据，突然接到了智能前台程序的通讯。  
“一次会面请求？”奥利安回忆了一下，并没有机子跟他提过要见面的事情。“ID？”奥利安询问。  
前台毫无波澜的电子音传送来一组数据：赛博坦空陆两栖一等兵。编号D-16.  
奥利安疑惑极了，他不记得自己认识这样的机子，但他最终还是暂停了工作,走到会客仓去。  
站在他面前的是一个高大的军品，灰色涂装上遍布潦草的补漆痕迹，棱角尖利的外装甲和外置枪械昭示着力量，他用猩红的光学镜居高临下地看着奥利安，露出一个有些可怕的笑容，尖利得阴森的银白色牙板发出晦暗的光芒。  
“奥利安·派克斯。真是个奇怪的名字，不是吗？”他说。  
奥利安的火种顿时狂跳了起来，他认得这个声纹，认得这种低沉又平稳的声音。  
“……兄长？”奥利安低声询问。  
“当然。”对方回答。  
奥利安几乎想扑进对方的怀里，但理智警告他这样并不礼貌，他看到对方胸口蚀刻的士兵铭牌上写着“威震天 赛博坦空陆两栖一等兵 D-16”的字样，肩甲上还蚀刻着几个月前一场战役的胜利情况。  
威震天顺着奥利安的眼光看了看，“就是这次胜利给我换来了两赛日休假。”威震天用尖利的金属爪尖摸了摸肩甲上蚀刻的赛博坦文字，“我从战场回来就立马来看你。”威震天的语气里有无法抑制的骄傲，让奥利安微笑起来。  
“我……我去请个假。”奥利安意识到威震天有整个两赛日可以和他在一起，他慌乱起来，“你想……去哪儿转转？或者去喝两杯……”  
“请假？”威震天看起来有些无法理解这个词汇。毕竟在军队里，休假这种奢侈品是只属于有功勋者的特权。  
“你坐在这里等我一下就好。”奥利安说完就立刻变形跑掉了。  
威震天点点头。他试图找个地方坐下，但所有金属椅子都太小了，他坐不进去，只能靠墙站着。一个程序机走进来，看见威震天立刻吓得尖叫了一声，然后变形跑了出去。过了一会儿就有两个变形形态为装甲车的安保机走进来“礼貌地”请威震天出去。  
——“他们让我在军品活动区等待。”  
等奥利安办好手续之后狂奔下楼，却没有找到自己的兄长，他询问了前台才知道威震天已经被“请走”了。  
“凭什么？”奥利安问。  
“他们说军品不能在档案馆停留太久。”威震天耸耸肩甲。  
“这太荒谬了。”奥利安喊。  
“军品的天职是服从。”威震天低沉地说。  
奥利安从这句话里听出了咬牙切齿的味道，他叹了口气——兄长第一次来看望他就这么不愉快，奥利安有些担芯威震天以后不会再来了。他的情绪一下子就低落下来。  
“我想充会儿电，我的兄弟，在战场上一直都只能碎片式地充电。”威震天说。“我的脑模块在报错了。”  
“哦，当然，去我的生活仓。”奥利安的情绪立马从担芯变成了芯疼，他该考虑到这个的，兄长刚从战场回来，当然又累又饿。但事情又一次遇到了阻碍，生活仓不放威震天进大门，好在奥利安还有个够大的阳台，而威震天可以飞行。  
奥利安于是第一次看到威震天变形成战斗机模式，那简洁流畅的线条让他产生了一种想要触摸的欲望，但他最终还是克制住了。  
威震天没法在充电床上充电，那对于他而言太小了，就算蜷着也躺不下，他只能躺在地板上。几乎是躺倒的瞬间，他就进入了深度充电模式。威震天的机体规格很大，外形优雅而充满力量，外甲厚重，有很多修补过的痕迹，还有很多赛博坦文字的铭文，奥利安坐在墙角的金属条凳上静静地看着自己的兄长。——如果我躺在他身边，甚至钻进他怀里（就像幼生体时期那样），他会生我的气吗？奥利安暗自思忖，他记得数据库里说军品有很强烈的距离感和领地意识，不太喜欢亲密接触。他可不希望自己做出什么唐突事儿搞砸了这次会面。所以，最终他还是坐在原地，近乎贪婪地扫过每一寸他可以扫描到的位置。然后把这些数据珍惜地存进数据库。  
威震天冲了很久的电。奥利安读到过军品可以很久不摄取能量或者充电，续航能力很强，但之后也会进行一次大量补充，奥利安有点懊恼地想这次会面大概就会这么过去了，但很快他就开始自我谴责，毕竟威震天已经很疲倦了，让他休息好才是第一位的，聊天或者一起闲逛都可以往后放。  
晚间，威震天依然在深度充电，奥利安就在自己的充电床上充电了。他能感觉到兄长的磁场包围着他，镇定而温厚。  
第二天直到正午威震天才上线，一上线就开始喊饿，奥利安赶紧把自己囤积的能量块和两瓶高纯拿给他，威震天毫不客气地风卷残云，把所有能量飞快填进摄食口里。  
“民品吃的能量就是好。”威震天擦了擦嘴角，然后开始舔舐自己的爪子。“我们军品吃的都是些粗粮。我有几次从里面吃出螺丝。”他含糊地说。“或者其他无法想象的玩意儿。”  
“是……是吗？”奥利安盯着威震天用舌头卷着金属爪清洁的动作，彻底看迷住了。事实上，他甚至没有注意威震天在说什么。  
威震天摸了摸自己的腹甲，“好久没吃这么饱过了。我的油箱都鼓起来了。”他摸了摸自己的腹甲。  
这样粗野的动作落在奥利安眼里只剩完美二字。“那……那很好。”奥利安毫无意义地咳嗽一声，用来掩饰自己突然响起的散热扇。  
威震天看了看内置时钟，备忘录显示他还有几个赛时的假期，当然，他还得把一些时间用在路上。时间不多了。  
“奥利安，我想拜托你帮我搞一些数据，你知道，军品是不允许访问一些数据库的。但我很感兴趣。”  
奥利安这下才从迷恋里猛地惊醒，他看了看威震天燃烧着的的光学镜。  
“当然，你想看些什么？”奥利安微笑起来。  
“历史，社科，哲学，物理，能源，金融，化工，机体构造，编程。”威震天一口气说了一大串。  
“这些数据军品都无法访问吗？”奥利安惊讶地看着自己的兄长。  
“我们只学习星际地理，战略案例，还会上一些战略模拟课程。但我觉得这些远远不够——我今后可是要当指挥官的——我必须学会如何系统性地调配战略资源，不能让他们拖我后腿。”  
奥利安无暇思考“他们”是谁，他立刻登录了数据库，尽可能地调取资源包，然后分门别类归档（他很高兴自己的一技之长派上用处）。  
“好了。”大约半个赛时之后，奥利安对威震天说。他打开自己胸甲侧面的数据接口，然后抽出一根神经线路。“这样传输保险些，免得被截获。”  
威震天点点头，也打开自己的胸甲，露出密布管线和大量传动装置的胸部，紫色的饱满原生质一下就占满了奥利安整个光学镜视野，奥利安楞了一下，花了几纳秒才完成“把数据线递给威震天”这个命令的传输。  
数据流建立之后，他们彼此相对坐在地板上，威震天突然伸出金属爪摸了摸奥利安的天线。  
“我记得你在幼生体的时候就有这个，不过小一些，我经常拿它咬着玩儿。”威震天说。  
奥利安微笑起来，那时候他们还没有牙板，所以说是“咬”并不确切，威震天只是喜欢含着它，把它弄得湿漉漉的，奥利安也摸了摸自己的天线，“是啊，那时候……”奥利安叹了口气，一种无法抑制的信息脉冲突然窜上他的金属颈椎，就仿佛这个动作戳破了他的理智，让一切情绪倾泻而出。  
“这些年我很想念你，兄长。”奥利安低声说。  
威震天点点头。  
奥利安知道军品不会有太大的感情波动（有些书籍号称军品没有情感，但奥利安并不相信），所以威震天不回答“我也很想你”也是正常，而奥利安只希望自己的情绪传达给了对方。“每天晚上充电之前我都会想起幼生体时期，我们彼此拥抱着充电。”奥利安努力让自己看起来不那么情绪化，他不想给对方太大压力。  
“因为我很容易丧失体温。”威震天回答。“我体型比较大，所以更容易散失热量，而你体型小，体温比较高。”他的磁场没有丝毫波动，几乎像是被封存在保密罐里的能量液，或者一堵结结实实的墙。  
“原来……如此。”  
奥利安失望地苦笑了一下，他低下头，盯着自己的脚尖看。他明白自己大概是会错意了，关于这次会面。他们相对沉默了一会儿，“所以……这次来铁堡就是为了……数据包吗？有没有其他事务？可以帮你的我会尽量。”奥利安努力撇开自己的难过情绪，找一个相对轻松的话题，然后勉强打点起一个笑容。“我会一直帮你收集数据的，下次你再来……我再传给你。”  
“我还有东西给你。”威震天用那种低沉的声线说。  
“是什么？”奥利安的天线灵活地转动了一下。  
“象征我不败战绩的战利品。”威震天摊了摊手，“我希望你拥有它。”  
“勋章吗？”奥利安看了看威震天，开始期待他从子空间掏出什么亮晶晶的小东西。  
“差不多。”威震天勾起嘴角笑了笑——“你和别的机子拆过吗？”他突然问。  
奥利安的散热扇顿时轰鸣起来，液冷系统也上线了。他不知道威震天为什么突然说起这个。  
“是的。”奥利安点点头，他的同事曾经给他发过几次对接邀请，邀请上写明了对接事项，当然，目的是为了消除多余的静电，奥利安出于好奇同意了。他们一起看了一部乏味的电影，然后一起喝了两杯高淳。一切都是按着计划走的，他们对接，释放多余的静电互相抵消，到达过载，没有其他肢体接触，没有交换能量液。  
“那么你呢？”奥利安问。他很高兴他们开始聊一些私密的事情。  
“有几次差点，不过我最终还是赢了。”威震天骄傲地说。  
“差点？这是什么意思？”  
“军品内部有个不成文的规矩，如果一对一决斗的时候输了就要挨拆。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“当然军官也可以直接要你，除非你揍他一顿。不过那就得去小黑屋饿上几天了——但他也不能真的饿死谁。”  
“这算是……一种惩罚手段吗？”奥利安惊讶地问。“可是……”  
“毕竟接口这玩意儿是军品机体上感受器最多的地方了，有的机子不上麻醉换腿甲都没什么反应，但被拆就会嚎得老远都听得到。简直是个bug。有些机子干脆直接把接口整个挖掉了——一劳永逸。”  
奥利安惊得抽了一口冷气，他看了看威震天的后挡板，不知道后面是不是一个空洞。  
“我没有，那是懦夫的做法。”威震天说着就弹开了后挡板，张开腿甲给奥利安展示自己的接口。“我的封膜都还在。”他用尖爪探进自己的接口，撑开，骄傲地给自己的兄弟展示那层铅灰色的金属膜。“我从来没有输过。”威震天说。  
奥利安宕机了。  
两秒左右。  
但他很快就转过弯儿来了。当他意识到威震天要给他的战利品究竟是什么，他开始莫名地发抖。他试着抑制住自己过速的火种跳动，但无济于事。这次连他自己都能听到他巨大的散热声。  
“你要……对接吗？”奥利安结结巴巴地低声问。“和我……”奥利安意识到自己的语序很混乱，但对方并不在意。  
“当然。我希望你拥有我的接口。”  
“这不是拥有，mega，这是我们在交流感情。”奥利安回答，他在此刻突然把自己组织起来了，一种责任感涌上他的处理器。“它还是你的。永远只属于你。”奥利安认真地说。  
“当然，就让我看看你有多想我吧。”威震天躺过去，示意奥利安伏到他的机体上来。威震天的语气里有种满不在乎，还带着一点儿充电过久的慵懒，或者说他只是卸下了防备，露出了本来的模样。奥利安立马俯下身，给了威震天一个热烈的拥吻。就像他一直想做的那样。

***

“所以……你们就分开了，对吗？离婚了？塞伯坦人要怎么解除伴侣关系？”凯德突然说，他试着岔开话题，因为他觉得擎天柱在过去中沉浸太久了。——以他自己的经验来说，那不是什么好事。  
“我们是兄弟，从火种开始燃烧的瞬间就建立了火种链接，这种链接是没有办法分离的。所以……没有分开，他依然是我的伴侣。”擎天柱回答。他将记忆归档，然后再次封存起来。  
“如果你是人类，我会劝你向前看，再出去约个会什么的，不过……你的情况有点棘手。对了，这个火种链接是做什么的？”凯德问。  
“分享数据，大部分是情绪数据，还有一些机体数据，比如疼痛还有……过载。”  
“这么说来你俩打起来的时候双方都会疼？”  
擎天柱点点头，“我试着屏蔽了大部分信号，相信他也同样，不过还是无法屏蔽全部。”  
“那……过载是什么？”凯德问。  
“是塞伯坦人机体中的静电累积到一定程度造成的神经系统电涌，很大几率会伴随机体痉挛和下线重启，一般是在输送能量的时候出现。如果静电积累过多，可能在普通接触时就发生。”  
凯德意味深长地笑了笑，然后摸了摸自己下巴的胡茬，“我懂了，这么看塞伯坦人和人类还真像……等等……你可以感觉到他在过载？但是……你们……又是敌人，对吧？”  
“是的。”擎天柱点头。  
“如果你不在他身边，但又感觉到了他在过载……”  
“这种情况经常发生。”  
“噢！老兄……我不知道该说什么了……”凯德捂了捂脸，“不过这是相互的，对吧，你过载的时候他也能感觉到，大家彼此彼此。”  
“理论上是的，但我们彼此为敌之后我就没有对接过了。所以，他应该没有接收过过载信号。”擎天柱说。“他依然是我的伴侣，就算他与我为敌，甚至下线。”  
凯德的表情变得有些扭曲——这就是塞伯坦人的爱情观吗？“死亡也不能将我们分开？”  
“老兄，我有点担心你。哪边都放不下会把你累坏的。”凯德说。“你看起来在钻牛角尖。这对你的心理健康可不好。你需要看看心理医生。”  
擎天柱低下头看了看自己的人类朋友。  
“别担芯。我的朋友。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

“你感觉怎么样？”  
凯德站在机械手臂上，扫描擎天柱的机体。“我最近学了不少新东西，有关赛博坦的，我猜我能算小半个医疗单位。”  
“你换了涂装吗？我的朋友。”擎天柱低声问。  
领袖从宇宙返回之后又经历了一系列匪夷所思的情况，他现在甚至无法信任自己的机体。虽然他暂时从昆泰沙的控制中挣脱出来，但他无法肯定自己不会再度陷入那种状态。汽车人的首席医官救护车已经下线了，所以凯德只能暂时顶上，他试着学习使用那些复杂的医疗器械，但一切都进行得很困难。  
“涂装？哦不，是一点儿白头发。我的老朋友。人类衰老得太快了，不是吗？”凯德低声说。“你的机体看起来不错。”  
“我总是……觉得疲惫。”擎天柱说，“我的能量消耗不成比例。”  
“大概是你的心理负担太重了。你找到威震天了吗？”凯德问。  
擎天柱摇摇头。“他消失了。也许去了太空。但他还活着。”擎天柱轻轻按压了一下胸甲，“我能感觉到他。”  
“别担心。”凯德拍了拍擎天柱的臂甲。  
“我并不担芯威震天。”擎天柱平静地回答，“如果他选择永远离开，我反而会松口气。这对人类和塞伯坦人都有好处。”  
“那你呢？你想他吗？”凯德问。  
擎天柱立刻摇了摇头，“我已经受够了战争。”他斩钉截铁地回答。  
晚间，擎天柱关上舱门，然后躺在自己的充电床上，他出奇得平静，甚至也真的很久没有想念过威震天了，威震天或是过去的自己，他都已经不再怀念了。他不清楚这是不是昆泰沙改造他机体的副作用，但他也并不想改变。他不再愤怒，面对曾经背叛过他的人类抑或投诚的霸天虎，他都保持着相当平静的态度。这样的理智得到了人类的高度评价，虽然大黄蜂曾经抱怨过两声他的冷漠，但也并没有其他坏处。  
擎天柱仰躺在充电床上，规划了一下明天的日程，设置好上线时间，然后激活充电程序，进入了深度充电状态。  
一个大循环之后，擎天柱突然坐了起来，然后轻车熟路地从舱室的窗子跳了出去，他变形，然后飞速行驶在空旷的洲际公路上，直到一座看起来没有特点的山丘之前，他变为基本形态，然后解锁力场，走进山体里去。  
威震天躺在一张充电床上，正在充电，擎天柱走过去，轻声呼唤自己的兄弟。  
“mega是不是饿了？等急了吧。”擎天柱的紫色光学镜闪闪发亮，他咔哒一声解锁了自己的前挡板，用已经充能的输出管亲昵地蹭了蹭威震天的面甲。  
威震天张开光学镜扫了扫，他看起来还没休息够，甚至懒得坐起来，就直接扭过头雕，含住了擎天柱的管子，吮吸吞吐起来，直到得到次级能量液。然后就又关上了光学镜，像是要继续充电。  
“mega看起来没什么精神。”擎天柱坐下，用手慢慢抚摸着威震天的腹甲。“是因为他们……还是太闷了？”  
“我说闷你会把我的腿接回来吗？”威震天依然没有打开光学镜，只是低声说。  
“我可以抱你出去看看星空。”说完擎天柱就准备把对方抱起来，这时候威震天挣扎起来，他用力推开了擎天柱的臂甲，然后撑着自己勉强坐起来。  
擎天柱笑了，他当然还得照顾伴侣的体面——但总也不能让他乱跑，免得出什么岔子。他俯下身，在威震天头盔上吻了一下。“况且，现在我也找不到医疗单位帮你接腿。”。  
“我可以自己接！我……”威震天终于发火了，又一次，其实在这件事上他明白自己没什么讨价还价的余地。但姿态还是要有的。  
“嘘！”擎天柱对威震天做了个让他小声的动作。打断了暴君的怒吼。“你吓着他们了。”擎天柱低声说。他耐心地抚摸着威震天的背甲，直到对方的磁场开始变得缓和，而后，他才开始着迷地抚弄起威震天的腹部原生质来，还把音频接收器贴在威震天的腹部，听里面的动静。  
这是一个不眠之夜开始的信号，威震天躺下，让擎天柱俯下身亲吻他断肢的横截面，而后一路向上，直到裸露的接口。  
威震天已经在这里不见天日地生活了几个太阳周期了。而一切的始作俑者就是眼前这位红蓝相间的领袖。那时候威震天受了重伤，失去了一只腿甲，他行动不便，只得从废料厂搞了些元器件，然后暂时藏匿在这里，准备等修好自己再做打算。在他如此脆弱的情况下他不信任任何霸天虎，所以养伤期间他也并不会联络任何下属前来。  
直到有一天，不速之客在威震天充电的时候走进了山洞。站在他身边。  
这时，威震天状态很差，他已经很久没有吃过能量了，地球的化石能量在他的油箱底部堆积了厚厚的积碳，他的能量管线也不怎么通畅。这使得他的机体效率下降得非常严重，他勉强给自己装上了胡乱凑合的腿部骨架，但新骨架的强度不够，只能在他出去找能量的时候勉强使用。——他张开光学镜就看到了自己老对头的面甲。立马去摸身侧的剑，却什么都没抓住。  
“你没有信心和我进行一对一的决斗吗？”威震天怒吼，“你竟然偷袭我？我的剑呢？”  
领袖的反应有些奇怪，他并没有回应威震天，只是低低地叹了口气。  
“你的机体状况不大好。”领袖说。  
威震天立刻察觉到哪儿不对劲，也许是领袖的语气，或者是他的情绪，又或者……是他泛紫的光学镜。但无论如何，威震天并不准备认输，他立刻起身，试着从臂甲弹出可用的武器来，和老对手对峙。  
“你现在的战斗力只有全盛时期的10%左右，机体有些部件还是地球铸造的，强度和电传导都完全不够格，也没有足够的能量供给，连炮膛都充不起能。现在的你是无法战胜我的。”领袖说。  
威震天听出了话语中有些轻佻的得意，这不是领袖的风格，领袖一向比任何金刚都内敛，即使一场必胜的战役他也一定会压着性子直到最后一刻。而之后，胜利也并不会让他喜悦，他只是平静地总结一下，然后用那种富有感染力的声线说出一些鼓舞汽车人们的话。  
“昆泰沙把你修改了，她让你来杀我？”威震天不屑地笑了笑。“没想到领袖最终沦为一个没有火种的雄蜂机。”  
“我有没有火种别人可能不了解，但你会不知道吗？”领袖也笑了，但他好像是真的挺开芯。“我们的火种联系这么强，我几乎能感觉到你的一切。”领袖用手掌抚了抚自己的胸甲中央。“你累坏了。”  
“我只知道我一直是个有尊严的战士，从开始到最终。”威震天说。“我没能把赛博坦救回来，但我从来没有停止过为之战斗。在这里下线我并不后悔。”威震天终于放弃了启动自动武器，他弹出一柄臂刃，即使他明白这种武器甚至无法招架一次短兵相接。  
“但我并不是来杀你的。我也并不想和你打。”领袖后退了两步，退出威震天的磁场核心区。然后拿起地上的箱子，箱子侧面有绿色的十字花涂漆。“我是来帮你的。”他说。  
威震天发出一声怒吼，“你用不着装模作样，我不吃这一套，作为一个战士……”  
“够了。”领袖打断威震天，“我已经厌倦了你那一套处世哲学，这么多年来我一直按照你制定的规则来，你想要战争，我把自己也变成一个战争机器，只是为了用你听得懂的方法和你对话。现在我不想这样了。你得听我的。”  
“我宁可下线也不听命于人。”威震天挺直脊背。他希望自己能死得体面些，至少他永远不会求饶。  
“那你为什么唯堕落金刚马首是瞻，后来又和御天敌媾和？这就是不听命于人？”  
领袖听起来很生气，语气中甚至还带一些讽刺和讥诮，威震天几乎记不得领袖曾经显露过这样的情绪，在他的记忆中，领袖就算和其他机子起了冲突，也总是更平静理智的那一个，当年对他的反抗也是有条不紊的，就像他只是在完成一项无法卸载的使命。威震天警惕起来，同时，他仿佛也开始被这样的情绪感染了，火种链接里不寻常的情绪波动让他无法控制自己的怒气。在他的记忆中，火种链接另一边总是相当平静的，所以很多时候他甚至可以忽略这种深入火种的信息链接。但不是现在，现在，火种链接通路变得异常……灼热，威震天的脑模块里出现了这个词汇，因为他的火种仿佛真的触到了一团火焰。  
“那是为了赛博坦！我这一生，没有一秒不是为了赛博坦。”威震天低吼。“我问芯无愧。”  
“真的一秒都没有分给我过吗？”领袖质问。  
“在你背叛我之前，我们拥有同一颗火种，我们分享一切。”除了权力，当然，威震天不会允许任何机子分走他的权力。但除此之外，这倒的确是实话。是他脱口而出的实话。——他有些惊讶领袖还在乎这些。  
领袖叹了口气，情绪缓和下来了。他举了举手里的医疗箱。  
“那你现在可以再分给我一些时间。”

***

威震天坐在那里，一张简陋的铁灰色金属机床边沿，这是他从不远处的废旧轧钢厂搞来的。他虽然常年行军，对吃住条件几乎毫不在意，但还是没办法接受直接在裸露的泥土上充电。当然，这也是出于现实需求，那些碳基小生物会钻进他的排气管道或者机甲，带来很多不必要的麻烦。  
他已经用高温火焰烘烤过整个山洞内部，一方面增加山体强度，一方面杀死那些令人厌恶的碳基生物，但威震天也知道，那些恶芯的玩意儿总是层出不穷的。  
威震天坐着，领袖则半跪在他身前帮他修补装甲，背后还背着那把纹饰繁复的利剑。高大的铅灰色军品默许了领袖为他处理伤口，毕竟他也的确没有其他法子可想了——暂避锋芒的道理威震天还是明白的。在整理完军品机体外甲的故障和缺损之后，领袖站起身，从箱子里拿出一瓶奇怪的发泡液体，递给威震天。  
“这是什么？”威震天问。他警惕地盯着那瓶颜色怪异的液体，也不去接。  
“你最近一直在吃化石燃料，我想你发动机里的积碳已经很多了。这是清洁剂。”  
“让我喝下去？”威震天挑了挑眉。  
“对。喝下去，过一会儿等它开始发泡了，再吐出来。”  
“我宁可自己剖开发动机把那些地球的恶芯玩意儿掏出来！”威震天愤怒地吼了一声，不过没什么底气，他知道真的把发动机拿出体外清洗需要一整套能量循环系统，但现在他那儿也去不了。  
“我把它放在这里。”领袖说。“我不在的时候你可以自己清理。”领袖顿了顿，然后加了一句，“要不然我下次过来帮你清理。”  
“炉渣。”威震天骂了一句。他挥挥手，示意对方赶紧离开。  
领袖叹了口气，又掏出几个能量块，放在威震天身边。然后离开了。  
第二天，领袖又回来了。  
他看到上个恒星循环摆在那儿的清洁剂瓶子一点儿没动，能量块被吃掉了，而威震天努力表现出在忽略他的样子。领袖点了点头，从箱子里掏出一根金属软管，拿在手上，然后向威震天走过去。  
“既然你不想自己清理，那么我就来帮帮你。”领袖低声说。他站在威震天身前，抬起臂甲让对方看了看自己手里的东西。  
“我不需要。”威震天低吼，他做出了威胁的动作：露出自己尖利的牙板，发出低沉的咆哮。  
但领袖并不在意这样的威胁。  
“坐下，然后把摄食口张开。”领袖说。  
“你音频接收器坏了吗？我说我不需要。”领袖靠得太近了，威震天觉得不太舒服，大概是因为领袖尖锐的磁场波动，或者那对儿平静燃烧着的紫色光学镜。  
领袖叹了口气，“我还带了一支阻断神经电路的针剂，必要时候我会使用。”  
“呵，露出真面目了，是吗？你是觉得你现在打得过我，所以就对我颐气指使？你的那些信仰呢？”威震天挑衅地挥了挥臂甲。“自由权利归众生？”  
“当你剥夺他人的自由时，你自己的也就丧失了。明白吗？我的兄长？再说得明白些吧，用你能听得懂的语言——你现在是我的战利品，所以照我说的做。”  
威震天惊讶地张大了光学镜，他实在无法相信领袖会说出这样的词句。他后退了一步，摆出一个防御姿势。“你不是他！你……你是个劣质复制品还是……”  
“别傻了，兄长。”领袖露出一个大大的笑容，“我是你的兄弟，火种链接可是复制不了的，不是吗？”他又向前逼近了两步，“我们是用同样的原材料制造的，我们的火种曾经就是同一颗，你该想想，你是什么样，我就是什么样。哦，现在觉得奇怪了，是吗？毕竟我之前一直心甘情愿当你的垫脚石，我知道你怕我另立门户，忌惮我和先觉者长得一摸一样，还是民品，所以我对于政治一点儿都不敢碰，只是为了让你放芯。你不会真的觉得我是个什么都不懂的螺栓吧。”  
“我当然懂，从你背叛我，从领袖府邸一声不吭地搬出去那一刻我就知道，我低估了你。”威震天也笑了起来，“我可以是你的战利品，你甚至可以在我的机体上烙上你的编号，那又有什么呢？我不怕下线，我也不怕你羞辱我。我倒是很高兴这么多年终于让你学会了我们军品的行为准则。你战胜我，然后你变成我，这是我能想到最好的结果了。”  
“护星公阁下还是这么能言善辩，”领袖耸了耸肩甲，“但我并不想羞辱你，不是吗？我只是在治疗你，在你最虚弱的时候给你提供保护，提供能量，这不过是伴侣的本分罢了。作为领袖，我应该把你捉回基地关起来，但作为伴侣，我现在要求你张开嘴，让我把这根内窥管塞进你的油箱里去做清理，免得你的能量管被积碳堵上。”  
“你是不是他渣的疯了？”威震天终于被领袖逼到放简易充电床的角落。逃无可逃。  
“如果我说是，你会张开嘴吗？”领袖认真地低声说。  
威震天得承认他突然充能了，甚至还有点恐惧，那对紫色的光学镜紧紧盯着他，一瞬不瞬，就像他真的成了对方的猎物似的。  
“你自己吞进去。”领袖把金属管递给他，“别逼我把场面搞得不体面。”  
这算是给了威震天一个台阶下，威震天一把抢过金属管，坐在充电床上就气呼呼地把它往摄食口里塞。但场面并没有好看到那里去，因为领袖一直盯着他，用一种奇异、灼热的欣赏眼神打量他把银白色的金属管一点点塞进去更深，威震天开始怀疑这一切是有预谋的了，否则领袖大可以逼他把清洁剂喝下去，而不是大费周章搞这一套。  
“哦，这样清理得更干净。”领袖突然说。就像听到了他的想法似的。  
威震天顿时被惊得喉管收缩，干咳了好几声。领袖就走过来，温柔的拍了拍他的背甲。  
“mega做得很好，一会儿吃能量糖，好吗？”  
威震天没法说话，他试着不去看那对妖异的紫色光学镜，因为那里面的情绪实在太多了，就像天空一样辽远，像海洋一样深沉，这么久以来，威震天一直试着刨除自己的情绪，除了憎恨，除了恨之外的一切他都要消灭掉，后来，他甚至成功地让自己相信自己其实并没有其他情感，而憎恨，也是为了他的目标而服务的，他必须给自己一个支点让这场战争进行下去。而他的兄弟，大概也用了同样的法子做到芯如止水，所以他们才能互相残杀。  
——“你毕竟是个民品。”  
这是他们决裂之后，威震天对奥利安说的第一句话。那之后，奥利安试着当面说服他、试着加入议会，成为议员，而后领导其他议员向他施压，甚至利用立法院修改法律程式限制威震天的权利，但一切都是徒劳，甚至不过是把战争的导火索更早引燃罢了。  
而现在……  
领袖将软管和油泵相连，“会有些难受，忍一下。”领袖轻声说，他扶着威震天的下颚连接件，帮他把溢出的电解液擦掉，然后启动油泵。油泵先泵入了一些带有软化作用的稀能量液，冰凉的能量液顺着金属管涌入油箱，威震天反射性地想排空油箱，但他忍住了。等能量液充满油箱和发动机，浸润每一个细小的节流阀和节气门，将上面粘黏的积碳油泥软化之后，领袖再操作油泵将那些废液泵出去。  
这样几次之后，泵出的稀能量液已经基本澄清了。“可以了。”领袖说，他攥着金属管，慢慢把它拔出来。领袖的动作比威震天自己的要轻柔很多，甚至让威震天觉得有点享受。  
清理结束之后，领袖从胸甲的子空间里掏出两块亮晶晶的能量糖递给威震天，威震天当然也不客气，拿过来就吃。  
“你还是老样子。”领袖低声说，他看着威震天，盯着他咀嚼的动作。“那时候你从基地回来看我，总是这样，吃得什么都顾不上。那时候我不知道你在军队里过得有多辛苦，我只一芯想着能和你多待一会儿……”  
“叙旧大可以免了。”威震天把能量吞下去，又舔了舔下唇，“我们都心知肚明那些时刻已经消失了，那不过是建立在我们彼此不了解对方下的误会而已。后来你知道我是什么样残暴的机子，我也更了解领袖你的雄心壮志，那些东西就没了。你刚才说你是我的伴侣？我可从来没这么想过。”威震天挥了挥金属爪，“你仔细想想，我曾经说过这样的话吗？伴侣？我根本就不相信这回事儿，我也根本就不信任你。——你不过是个民品。”  
领袖眨了眨光学镜，不说话。  
“怎么？你还对我有什么期待吗？”威震天站起身怒吼，那条只剩金属骨架的腿甲在微微发抖，发出金属被挤压的悲鸣，“我已经把赛博坦弄丢了，我的下属也下线得差不多了，现在连地球上的肉虫都能对我发号施令。我机体上全是地球金属，甚至连你一剑也招架不了，你要我说什么，那时候的确很亲密？以换取一点儿怜悯？或者我干脆把挡板卸了，让你拆我一发怎么样？”  
领袖转身离开了。

***

领袖走后，威震天开始在黑暗中后悔，当然，他并不后悔说了那些话，他只后悔自己没有在见到领袖的瞬间就扑上去，戳穿他的火种仓——那样就可以免除之后的一切。怜悯……他居然被自己的敌人怜悯，靠着敌人的施舍活下去。他怎么甘心！威震天弹出自己的臂刀，在岩石上磨了磨，想象着如果擎天柱再一次出现，他就可以用这把刀了结一切。复仇让他觉得快意，甚至那些让他羞耻的充能也不再折磨他。他告诉自己不能在这时候软弱，他要像个战士那样。去战斗，去复仇，他没能亲手宰了御天敌——那些嘲讽过他的民品议员都已经被他宰掉了，轻松地就像宰一个没有火种的雄蜂机——但他没能宰了御天敌。他还有机会，这里还有一个民品领袖留给他。  
威震天在黑暗中狂笑起来。  
他又把臂刀弹出来，在岩石上磨了起来。  
晚一点的时候，月亮升上来了，威震天坐在那张简陋的充电床边沿，安静地等待着。他远远地听到了领袖的引擎声，这让他兴奋的几乎能听到自己能量液泵送的声音。领袖走了过来，走进了山洞，就是这个瞬间，威震天向他孤注一掷地扑了过去。  
被袭击的时候，领袖下意识用臂甲格挡了一下，威震天的臂刀顺着臂甲护腕的弧度向右偏过去，狠狠贯穿了他的胸甲，擦着火种仓划过去。领袖低头看了看，光线太暗了，看不清他面甲上的表情，他立刻伸手抓住了威震天的臂甲，另一只手迅速从后背拔出自己的审判之剑。  
威震天盯着他拔剑的动作，发出一声释然的叹息。  
但那柄剑并没有如他所想，干脆地直接贯穿他，熄灭他的火种，而是落在了他的腿甲上，用正面，领袖用一种几乎让他毛骨悚然的轻柔动作顺着他的机体线条划过去，审判之剑明灭的花纹就像火星一样，蹦落在他的机体上。  
威震天开始发抖了，他不知道自己为什么要抖，他只知道自己的火种在急速张缩。他咔哒一声收回臂刀，蓝色的能量液从领袖胸甲涌出来，滴落在泥土里。  
“我的死能取悦你吗？”  
他们僵持了许久之后，领袖轻声问。  
威震天沉默了。这一切和他想象的完全不同，他不知道该如何回答这个问题。  
“告诉我，我的兄长。——我曾经用尽一切来让你快乐，我想了解你，我想让你觉得安全，温暖，我想陪在你身边。但你只是乐意憎恨我。——我的死能取悦你吗？”  
威震天感到火种一阵剧痛，他从没想过他的火种会这么疼，这比战场上的伤要疼，甚至比分娩都疼。他几乎无法置换，当他意识到这样的痛觉来自他的兄弟时，他绝望地向后退了两步。但这并不能躲开疼痛。终于，他认输了，他低下头，大口置换着。他不敢看他兄弟的光学镜。  
“不。”威震天低声说。“我只希望……能有尊严的下线。”  
“你想让我杀了你？”领袖低声问。  
“起码……别让我死在人类手里。”威震天颓然坐下，“或者自己的下属手里。”  
“你不会，我保证。”  
领袖走过来，用沾着自己能量液的手轻轻抚摸威震天的面甲。威震天迟疑了一下，然后抱住擎天柱，用舌头轻轻舔过对方胸甲的破损处。能量液已经止住了，细长的臂刀并没有伤到重要零件。  
“你恨我，对吗？”威震天低声问。  
领袖叹了口气，“我不会因为这个恨你。”  
“但你恨我。我能感觉到。”  
“是的。但我是因为更私人的原因恨你。”领袖停止了抚摸。他站直身体，举起那把华丽的配剑，威震天看着他，露出一个了然的表情。  
“当然。是为了你的朋友们。”威震天摊了摊手，“无论如何，我都谢谢你给我痛快。”  
威震天没有关上光学镜，他看着审判剑落下。疼痛立刻侵袭了他的整个神经网络，但——领袖并没有给他“痛快”，而是干脆地切掉了他的腿甲。威震天顿时意识到不妙，他试着弹出自己脆弱的臂刀自我了断，但领袖赶在他之前掰断了他机体上最后的武器。  
“擎天柱！”威震天大吼，“难道你要把我再一次送给人类？”他的声音在颤抖，“让我下线……毁掉我的机体，别让任何塞伯坦人……或者人类找到我。”  
“嘘！别怕，别怕，mega，听我说，上次是我的错，我以为他们会修好你，会把你关在一个安全的地方，我不知道他们会对你做那些实验，那些……”领袖俯下身抱住威震天，不断亲吻着，“别怕，我不会把你给任何人，这次我会好好照顾你的。只有我，好吗？”  
威震天一语不发，他无法理解这一切，他不明白为什么领袖会突然拥有这样的感情洪流，太多信息了，太多了他没办法思考下去，领袖的情绪在影响他的一切。领袖是不是疯了？是吗？他该继续自责吗？他的赛博坦已经没有了。他还应该恨吗？恨那些民品，还是恨自己？他……他该下线吗？去追求一个战士的最后荣光？但他觉得现在很好，仿佛从来没有这样轻松和暖和过。他是不是已经下线了……也许……  
“奥利安……”威震天低声呢喃着，口齿不清地，就像他在咀嚼着这个名字，然后把它吞下去。他已经不怕了，甚至也不觉得疼痛，现在他好像只在意这一件事。他伸出手臂去拥抱自己的兄弟，就像幼生体时期那样紧紧抱着，他觉得自己的能量液在沸腾，他从来没有觉得这么温暖过。  
“我在这里。任何人都不能伤害你。”领袖把威震天的头雕抱进怀里，亲吻着。  
“奥利安，你从来没有问过我，你想试试我的孕育舱吗？”威震天低声说。迷乱的情欲涌上他的处理器，他把一切都抛之脑后了，现在只想和他的奥利安结合在一起，就像他们幼生体时期时那样，或者更早，当他们还在先觉者的孕育舱里，共享能量液和火种信号时。“很多次……很多次我在孕育之前都会想象和你对接。”威震天坦诚地说。  
“是吗？”领袖轻声问，“我很高兴知道……”  
“所以你到底要不要拆我的孕育舱？小炉渣？”威震天有些气恼地问。  
“当然。”领袖俯下身亲吻威震天的脖颈，他托住威震天的臂甲联合轴之下，把他安放在充电床上。“我想了很久。”领袖说。威震天关上了光学镜，他感到他的奥利安在亲吻他腿甲的伤口，一下子就兴奋地无可附加，恨不得对方立刻顶开他的孕育舱瓣膜。他想自己的润滑液一定已经溢出挡板了。领袖依然在不厌其烦地亲吻他，托着他的腰甲，拆开他厚重的腹甲，亲吻他遍布伤痕的腹部原生质，威震天忍不住想要催促，一般这时候他会用腿甲扣紧对方的腰部，示意对方加快进度，但他已经没有腿甲了，威震天恍惚了一下，突然涌上了一股挫败感。  
“mega会为我打开它，对吗？”领袖轻轻用手指描摹着威震天挡板的缝隙，“我想要你。”  
“是吗？”威震天深深叹了口气。“可我已经……不想要自己了。”  
“我想要你。”领袖认真地重复着。  
威震天解锁了自己的后挡板，然后自己抓起那块装甲丢到一边去，那片坚硬的装甲撞上岩石，发出尖锐的回响。接着领袖就直接填满了他，威震天发出一声沉闷的低吼，他关着光学镜，在黑暗中摸索着自己兄弟的装甲。  
“你真美。”威震天低声说。“你是我见过最美的塞伯坦人。”他的声音绝望又深沉，“奥利安……我的兄弟……”  
领袖抛弃了过去的沉稳和循序渐进，几乎毫无章法地顶撞着，激越的脉冲电流就像山洪一样侵袭着对方每一条神经通路，他记得自己的兄长喜欢这样的机械碰撞，而不是简单地数据链接或者能量交换，他记得那时候威震天骑在他的腰甲上起落，肆无忌惮的样子。  
“我是为了爱你而生的。”领袖轻声说，他托着威震天的臀甲，换着方向顶撞，直到找到那个隐藏在输入管尽头的小入口。那片富有弹性的软金属充能膨胀，已经张开了一个小缝隙，孕育舱内部已经开始分泌润滑液和稀薄能量液的混合体，为新火种做准备。领袖毫不犹豫地顶开了孕育舱入口。  
威震天抖得很厉害，他粗喘着，绝望地抱着领袖，“我们要有小火种了。”他低声说。过载很快让他光学镜内屏变得一片花白，他的整个输入管包括孕育舱都在痉挛着。  
“是的，我的兄长。”领袖泵出自己的次级能量液，把那个现在还处于收缩状态的孕育舱填得满满当当。  
他们拥抱着，领袖把额头靠在威震天的胸甲上，感受着厚重的胸甲之下火种的跳动，威震天已经过载下线了，他已经太疲倦了。


	4. Chapter 4

领袖默许了某些霸天虎时不时在基地周围转悠，也许还偷偷拿走一些能量补给和小零件。霸天虎们是很明白事理的，当规则制定者比他们强大的时候，他们表现的甚至比汽车人还要听话。  
——“领袖……”  
当擎天柱走进仓库的时候，路障正准备溜出去，他们撞个正着，路障看着领袖明亮的蓝色光学镜，慢慢把怀里的能量补给放在地上。  
“请拿去吧。”领袖低声说，“或者你可以在我这里登记一下，下次直接来领就好。”  
路障瞄了一眼领袖的光学镜，想判断那里面究竟有什么意图，但他没读出什么来。那对光学镜太过于平静了，就像根本没有情绪起伏一样。  
“我……不能背叛首领。”路障小声说。  
“我并不是要求你改变阵营，你也是塞伯坦人，我有义务供给你必需品。”领袖回答，“现在不是战时了。”  
路障迟疑地点点头，然后拾起能量块，飞速溜了出去。  
不过，相对于领袖，大黄蜂就没有那么好说话了，这一次，当路障被大黄蜂抓住的时候，他们互相撂了几句垃圾话，然后立刻扭打起来。大黄蜂太熟悉路障的招式了，或者说所有军品都有这个毛病：太过于依赖自己的力量，直来直去的强攻，而路障又是不会反思的类型，总是掉进同一个坑里，所以他很快就被大黄蜂制住了。  
“如果我吃饱了能量就不会输了。”被面甲朝下按在仓库地面上的路障忿忿不平地说。  
大黄蜂经不住这种激将法，他想了想，光学镜闪了几下，又觉得路障可怜，好像的确是没什么劲儿的模样。他松开扣着路障臂甲的手，叹了口气。“那你吃吧，吃饱了我们再打。”大黄蜂直起机体，用光学镜把路障扫描了一遍。“我不能欺负你。”他说。  
路障小声骂了一句，然后四处扫描，最终选择一个暗红色的铸铁集装箱坐下来，大口大口地啃起了能量块。他知道汽车人，或者说是大黄蜂的脾性，既然说不打了，必然也不会偷袭他，所以他放芯地吃了起来。  
“搞不懂你们汽车人。”路障吃完一块，又舔了舔手指上的碎屑，开始跟大黄蜂抱怨起来。他没什么机子可说话，霸天虎之间除了任务需要之外并不会聊闲天，而现在又根本没有任务，所以路障已经很长时间没有和任何机子交流过了。其实他还是挺喜欢聊天的，所以他甚至开始嫉妒声波身边有那么多宠物，每天叽叽咕咕没完。  
“我们怎么了？是不是有机子揍了你？”大黄蜂也坐在路障旁边，看着他吃。“你跟我说。”大黄蜂拍了拍胸甲。  
“呸！我还不至于。整天跟我找不痛快的没别人——就是你！我就是奇怪，你们领袖怎么半夜不充电在路上跑？我撞见了两次，他都没理睬我。”  
大黄蜂若有所思地晃了晃天线。“其实我有一次也遇到了，我还问他是不是出去兜风，我也一起去，结果他没搭理我。他以前可都是和我们一起兜风的，我、老救……还有……”大黄蜂打住了话头，沉默了，低着头，也不再看路障。  
路障在芯里难受了一下子，为了那些战死的汽车人，当然也为了下线的霸天虎们。如今火种源不见踪影，威震天也不见了，剩下的这些赛博坦人就是最后的变形金刚了。但他是军品，对于下线这种事早已经看得很淡了。“我听其他机子说过，他们只不过是回归火种源了，那是一个更好的世界，不会饿也没有战争。”路障说，“虽然我不知道军品和民品是不是在火种源的同一个扇区。”  
大黄蜂认真地想了想，“大概不是同一个，但应该可以互相走动。”  
“是吗？听起来不错。”路障点点头，吃完最后一点能量。“到时候，如果我下线了，我会替你看看那些老家伙，说你很想他们，这些能量块的就算带话的报酬。”  
“你故障了吗？”大黄蜂立刻焦急地问，“坏了就他渣修一修，下线这种丧气话也说的出口，呸！虎子都是软蛋。”  
路障站起身，“说什么呢？我他渣好得很，不过……我毕竟是军品，总有打不完的仗，下线是迟早的，有点常识的塞伯坦人都知道军品寿命更短吧。”路障挥挥手。“我走了，不打了。”然后就变形离开了仓库。  
大黄蜂盯着路障的尾气出了会儿神，想了想关于火种后世的事情，关于那些已经下线的朋友是不是在某个空间又一次重聚，继续未完的生活，那番情景让大黄蜂觉得火种温暖又平静。他决定去找大哥谈谈，也跟他说说这些——也许会点帮助。  
此时擎天柱正在和人类代表商谈长篇大套的法律法规，关于汽车人基地算不算主权国家之类的。大黄蜂在门口等了一会儿，会议结束了，擎天柱把人类代表送出去，就看见大黄蜂在一边一副欲言又止的样子。  
“我知道你还在生气。但和谈是必要的，我们不能屠杀无辜的人类。”  
“我明白。”大黄蜂闷闷地点了点头。“只是想和你聊聊，我们很久没有聊过天了。我知道你芯里也不痛快，但你又不表现出来。”  
“逝者已逝。”擎天柱低声说，“我只能尽力让这样的悲剧不再发生。”  
“所以你就晚上出去独自兜风？我很担芯你，大哥。”大黄蜂大声说，“你不该把这些都藏起来，一个机子消化，我们都很难过，说出来又能怎么样呢？”  
“我晚上出去兜风？”  
“不然呢？出去锻炼机体？总不能是在搞什么秘密任务吧。”  
擎天柱晃了晃天线，他一点儿都记不起来昨晚出去过，但大黄蜂又不会骗他，他有些怀疑是自己的系统出了差错，但他并不想让大黄蜂知晓这一状况，免得对方更担芯。  
“我只是……出去转一下。散散芯。”  
大黄蜂点点头，“我知道你芯里不好受，这样说出来不就好多了吗？我也很想他们……”大黄蜂扑上去抱了抱擎天柱，然后又跟他聊了一会儿火种后世的事情。之后他们分开，擎天柱立马仔细查看了一下基地的监控设备和门禁，发现自己的确出去过。  
擎天柱调出昨天的记忆文件一帧一帧查看，自己在充电之后就没有数据了。他开始怀疑自己被改造的状况其实并没有改善。虽然凯德为他做过体检，但机体功能完善并不代表他已经完全康复了。擎天柱于是决定从今晚起把自己用定时静滞锁锁起来，直到第二天早晨再开启，免得再次出现这样的情况。

***

威震天是被低能量预警吵醒的，他启动光学镜，发现有好几个警告在内屏闪烁。低能量黄色预警，孕育舱的低压警告，还有变形缝受损警告。威震天把它们统统关闭。  
内置时间显示距离上次进食已经过了15个地球恒星循环，本来威震天还能再撑一段时间的，但幼生体已经很大了，每天耗费的能量太多，所以他只能支撑着自己爬起来，寻找能量补给。  
擎天柱没有再来看他这件事威震天很快就接受了，也许这才是正常的，之前那种状态并不符合逻辑。只是威震天现在没有办法站立，也不能变形，他只能拖着膨胀的腹部艰难地从充电床爬到山洞口，在这里，他发现洞口被力场封住了。  
擎天柱要把他关在这里直到下线这件事让他惊讶了几秒钟，他有些失神地看着泛着金属光泽的力场，半透明的力场依然可以让他看到外面，但对于外部的生物来说，这只是山体的一部分。力场甚至屏蔽了电磁信号，所以就算他想联系他的部下前来也无计可施——他的前路退路都被完全堵死了。威震天叹了口气，也许这就是领袖的意图，让他抓到最后一根救命稻草，然后再釜底抽薪。威震天苦笑了几声，觉得自己输在这样一个机子手上也并不算难看了，这样的谋略和执行力，能表现的那么真挚，花费这么久来打造一个陷阱，他输得无话可说。  
威震天点点头，他不得不承认这段时间他真的芯动了，他真得开始相信和平和复兴还在未来等着他，他甚至有生以来第一次享受着创造生命的乐趣，他每天查看新生火种的状态，看着那两个漂浮悬窗在自己的光学镜内屏闪烁，报告母体幼生体的生长状况。这两个火种信号在他们对接的第二天就出现了。那时候，领袖伏在他机体上，小芯翼翼地用微电流从体外感知着孕育舱。  
“有两个小家伙。”领袖惊喜地说。  
“是的。都是民品。”威震天说。  
领袖抬起头看了看威震天。“很失望吗？……下一次，下一次一定会有军品的。”  
“还想着下一次？你这个该生锈的小炉渣。”威震天低声咒骂。  
领袖笑了起来，他抱了抱威震天，“明天我带更多能量过来。现在这里有三个塞伯坦人了。”  
“所以你不准备把我的腿接上吗？”威震天问。他伸手摸了摸领袖的天线。  
“外面很危险。”领袖凑在威震天音频接收器边说，“留在这里，让我守护你和幼生体。”  
——威震天又开始苦笑了，回忆告诉他，他总是在关键时刻芯软，记起眼前这个和他兵戎相见的金刚是他的同胞兄弟。就好像他一直在渴望那些不切实际的爱意一样。他会到今天这个境地，大约就是因为这一点。  
开始，威震天想排空自己的孕育舱然后吃掉幼生体，这样他也许可以再支撑一段时间。说不定领袖会再来查看他死透了没有，到时候他还有最后一搏的机会，最好的情况他还可以和领袖同归于尽。这可是最后一个民品领袖了，如果能在生命的结尾终结领袖的历史，也算是种圆满。  
但最终，他放弃了。  
这么久以来，他一直觉得孤独，在战场，在冰冷的宇宙中，在遍布恶芯碳基生物的星球上。他早已经失去了故乡，现在，在回归火种源之前，能有这样两颗微弱燃烧着的火种陪伴自己，也许也不错。  
威震天爬回充电床上，仰躺着，把金属爪放在自己的腹部轻轻抚摸着。  
“那时候御天敌说我不配做领袖，他只是在嫉妒我拥有创造生命的能力。不是吗？军品并不愚蠢，我们只是从来没有过学习的机会。但是现在我把一切都搞砸了，我甚至也没能战死沙场，现在只能这样被憋屈的关在这里，慢慢等死……但我没有后悔过，我一刻也没有后悔过。你们两个……大概不能出生了，也好，我没有创造一个更好的世界，你们也不必受更多苦了。军品……就是要打仗的，可从来都没有机子问过我们，想不想打仗……”  
威震天低声自言自语。低能量状态让他不得不放弃大部分功能，他觉得眩晕，甚至出现了一些幻觉，很快，他就进入了平衡锁定状态。

***

擎天柱从梦境惊醒，离他设定好的上线时间还有半个大循环。他依旧被静滞手铐拷在充电床上。  
他的火种发出灼烧的阵痛，他记得自己在梦中寻找着什么，他被催促着，厄运将至的沉重感坠在他的火种仓里，他的油箱中。梦境里一切都很模糊，他依稀觉得这里是赛博坦上的领袖府邸，被酸雨锈蚀的空王座已经失去了锐利张扬的轮廓，外表松而脆，用手一摸就塌下一大块，青灰的锈簌簌落下。他残存的理智告诉他，这不是真实，因为他并没有再回过这里，自从他离开之后他就再也没有回过这里。  
他挣扎着变形，试着离开，但他只是飞速穿过一个又一个破败的空房间，直到自己曾经居住过的那一个狭窄宿舍，这里承载着他无望的等待，他曾经在这里等待，他不知道他的兄长何时会从战场返回，他就像一粒被离子风暴吹散的宇宙尘埃，无法掌控自己的命运。而他想要的，也不过是和自己的兄长团聚。他记得自己从档案馆下班回来，看到威震天安静地睡在地板上那一刻的喜悦。当然，兄长是从窗户飞进来的，自己给他开了白名单。那时候他的情绪总是在失望的疼痛和意外惊喜中循环往替。  
但他没来没有想过……  
此时房间空空荡荡的，他的兄长不在这里。就像更多时候那样，他独自一人，甚至没办法进入充电，只能在绝望中开启一个模拟程序，想象自己的兄长回来了，就在他身边，他只要伸出手去就能拥抱他。他们对接，威震天的机体滚烫地裹住他，无论是外还是内部，他们就像一对儿强磁那样拥抱在一起，有时候威震天骑着他，他的髋部装甲发出被挤压的嘎吱声，有时候他的兄长累了，便眯着光学镜让他卖力。  
那时候他从没想过自己有力量改变这一切。  
——“去找他。”  
擎天柱听见自己的声音在空房间里回荡。  
——“在他最苦难的时候，你为什么没有在他身边？”  
擎天柱发觉这话是从他自己的发声器里发出的。而同样的质问，威震天曾经也说过。  
擎天柱记得威震天曾经质问过他为什么要背叛。  
“这不是背叛，兄长。”擎天柱低声说。“我唯一后悔的只是……那时候，我还没有获得挣脱命运的力量，没能站在你身边，和你一起争取你想要的一切，但可悲的是，这样的力量，我是从你身上获得的，是你教会了我抗争，而我抗争的对象……却是你。”  
——“去找他。”  
擎天柱听见自己的声音在空房间里回荡。  
他摇了摇头。  
“别再欺骗自己了。”擎天柱自言自语。  
疼痛终于把他从梦境抽离，擎天柱苏醒了，因为火种和油箱烧灼的疼痛。他一时甚至无法分辨自己身在何处，直到熟悉的生活仓仓顶在他光学镜里慢慢清晰，那之上的细小裂纹和被风雨锈蚀的铁锈红斑点让他记起了现实：他被自己拷在生活仓里，还有半个大循环才能解锁，因为他甚至无法信任自己的系统。而现在，他的思绪奔涌，他几乎疯狂地想念着自己的兄长。过去数个太阳循环他已经习惯了忘却和冷漠，此刻，一切却像雪崩一样倾泻而出。他蜷起自己的机体，安静地忍耐着莫名的疼痛。而更让他揪芯的是这样的苦楚肯定是另一个火种正在遭受的。  
——你还好吗？你在哪里？  
斟酌再三，擎天柱给兄长的通讯频道发送了一条消息，但始终没有收到回复。

***

属于威震天的时间停止了，但其外在的世界并没有，碳基生物很快就又一次在这个山洞中繁衍生息了，月升月落，灰尘覆盖了威震天的机体，一些讨厌阳光的爬行动物也开始在这里安家，直到又一次震动引得它们纷纷逃窜。威震天被即将分娩的剧痛激醒了，他甚至发不出一点声音，只能在黑暗中无声的挣扎。他本以为他能够在充电过程中下线，可无论是他还是那两个幼生体，都比他想象的更为顽强。  
他的孕育舱不断收缩着，但他实在没有一点力气来生产了。  
——发生什么了？你的坐标在那里？你还好吗？告诉我你的位置。  
蜂拥而来的几万条信息瞬间填满了整个处理器。  
——回复我。  
——立即回复。  
……  
而最后几条消息已经变成了一种近乎自言自语的神经质质问。  
——你的火种强度很弱，告诉我，发生了什么。  
——是不是有人在折磨你。  
——你的火种信号变得越来越弱了。  
——你在疼痛……  
——你是不是……要下线了。  
威震天的脑模块根本无暇处理突然收到的大量信息，他甚至没有看清楚是谁发来的。是求生的本能，或者是火种链接通道让他下意识地感到亲近，他向发件人回复了自己的坐标定位，而后，就又一次下线了。  
收到回复的时候擎天柱正独自一人待在停车场上，以变形形态，他似乎觉得这样舒服些。一方面，难忍的痛楚让他无法专芯处理政务，另一方面，他又极其害怕这疼痛戛然而止，而后，他就会什么都感觉不到了。在收到坐标的瞬间擎天柱的脑模块几乎闪过一道霹雳，他立刻启动能量发动机，朝坐标飞奔过去。  
坐标离汽车人基地并不远，擎天柱甚至有些难以置信他的兄长一直以来竟然就在他身边不远处。等赶到坐标后，他发现这里被力场封闭了，他接入系统，很快就破解秘钥，打开了力场。光学镜里的一切让他几乎难以置信：威震天的下肢被利器齐刷刷地砍断了，而他还在孕育，腹甲已经变形了，从缝隙露出饱胀的紫色原生质。凭擎天柱的经验，幼生体出生的时间应该已经到了，他在火种链接里感受到的剧痛大概就是因为这个。  
擎天柱冲过去，呼唤自己的兄长，结果没有任何回应。他慌忙地从胸口抽出一根数据线和对方链接，才发现对方早已经能量水平过低而锁死了。在这种情况下威震天根本不可能亲自娩出幼生体，擎天柱带了他的拖车箱，不过他怕对方根本撑不到回基地那时候。  
擎天柱发现自己在颤抖，之前无数次在战场上短兵相接，早就做好了让对方下线的芯理准备，但此刻，他丝毫不想让威震天就这样下线。“我不会让你下线的。”擎天柱低声说，“别放弃。”他从子空间掏出一只浓缩能量针剂，给威震天脖颈已经瘪下去的主能量管注射了一针，希望这可以抵消接下来的能量耗损，然后从手臂弹出一把臂刀。  
打开变形的腹甲和原生质之后，一片接近腐朽的灰败场景出现在擎天柱眼前，鼓胀的孕育舱呈现出一种怪异的青灰色，以至于擎天柱怀疑幼生体们已经下线很久了。他慢慢把繁育舱从腹腔内部抽出体外，几条金属系带早已经没有了弹性，被擎天柱轻轻一拉就断裂开来，只剩几条能量管和神经线路还和孕育舱链接着。擎天柱顿时芯疼得抽了口冷气，但他不能再犹豫了，只能立马用臂刀小心地剖开威震天的繁育舱——它甚至都没有流出多少能量液——然后把里面的幼生体拿出来。  
繁育舱里有两个幼生体，都很小，看得出发育得很差劲，但他们竟然还活着。擎天柱扫描到了微弱的火种信号，他松了口气。威震天还毫无知觉地躺在那儿，擎天柱用纳米凝胶把威震天孕育舱的刀口糊上，然后放回腹腔里去。他们——威震天和幼生体们——都需要更好的医疗，这儿环境太糟糕了。擎天柱从拖车里拿出一个急救箱，先把幼生体放在里面，然后打横抱起他的兄长，安放进拖车箱里。  
赶回基地只用了一个大循环，擎天柱早就通讯知会了凯德这件事，所以当他把威震天抱进医疗室的时候，一切已经准备停当了。擎天柱立刻给威震天接上外置能量循环，等威震天的各项数据都开始恢复，他才松了口气。  
“他……他被人攻击了？”凯德指着他的腿甲问。  
“这看起来是旧伤。有人……大概是塞伯坦人，把他关起来了，他没有摄入能量，而且还……在孕育。”  
“又是他自己自体繁殖的吗？”  
“我不知道。”擎天柱从一边拿过急救箱，然后从里面托出两个幼生体来。他们的保护膜很脆，一点也不坚韧，擎天柱只用手指就撕开了。  
“这就是……幼生体吗？”  
凯德站在桌子上，看着擎天柱从保护膜里剥出一只幼生体，用带微电流的手指轻轻抚摸他后背的金属脊柱，然后再把他翻过来，以一种很柔和的节奏按压他的腹部（幼生体加上尾巴差不多有凯德那么高，或者说是长，有6对副肢，颜色是铅灰色），这只幼生体慢慢开始活动了，发出低频的嗡嗡声，依据凯德的了解，这应该就是分析完空气成分之后开启换气程序的象征。幼生体扭动着，磨蹭着擎天柱的手指，用尾巴缠绕着擎天柱的手腕。这是个好的开始，凯德看见擎天柱的面甲上出现了一个很浅的笑容。而另一只被剥出时还是N脚朝天的模样，开始换气之后就时不时把自己缩成一个金属小球。不一会儿，那两个小家伙发出了此起彼伏的奇怪叫声，类似收音机收不到台时的高频噪音，然后，位于头部（也许是头部，凯德搞不太准）的三对光学镜，亮了起来。  
“蓝色光学镜？我以为军品都是红色呢，小时候不大一样？”凯德又拿出笔记本开始记录。  
擎天柱听到这话楞了一下，他又仔细捧起这两个幼生体看了看。“不……他们……他们是民品。”  
“我记得你说过，威震天对民品有点意见，他竟然会生民品崽子？”  
“也许……”擎天柱默默计算了一下塞伯坦人的孕育时间，“可能是御天敌。”  
“他们不是有仇吗？——况且，你再看看他们的小天线，挺眼熟，不是吗？”凯德眨了眨眼，他觉得自己的暗示挺明显了，但塞伯坦人大概的确缺这根弦。  
“他们合作过。无论如何……现在他们都由我照看。”擎天柱斩钉截铁地说。  
“也许你该回忆一下有没有过擦枪走火……算了，行吧，你高兴就好。”  
凯德摇了摇头，他看着擎天柱又开始忙活着给那两个奇怪的小东西兑能量液喝，就不再讨论血亲的话题了。说真的，凯德觉得幼生体有点可怕，大概是因为变形金刚总的来说还有些人形（或者说人有些变形金刚样）但幼生体完全就是外星异类的感觉。不过……毕竟还是小家伙，就像婴儿似的，自己用不着胆怯。不过很快，凯德就不这么想了，当那两个钢筋铁骨长达两米的“小家伙”发现了他并且向他飞速跑过来的时候。凯德顿时回想起了被猎捕的恐惧。  
擎天柱立刻发现了状况，伸出手掌挡在凯德身前，用一种奇异而浑厚的声调发出一连串声音，他们停下了，很乖顺地爬上擎天柱的手臂，然后蜷起来，像两个夸张的手镯似的。——这样擎天柱就可以把他们带着到处走。  
“这什么？咒语吗？”凯德心有余悸地问。他又看了看那两个幼生体，人类的第六感告诉他这就是擎天柱的种，但当事机都否认了，他也只能跟着否认。  
“是赛博坦语。我的朋友。”  
“我能学吗？我想学来防身。”  
“我很抱歉，我的朋友。人类的发音单元可能无法发出赛博坦音节。”  
“哦。”凯德颇为遗憾地点了点头。  
擎天柱把两个幼生体放进保温箱——他们的体温有些偏低——然后又逗弄了一小会儿。躺在隔壁医疗舱的威震天上线了。

***

威震天开启光学镜，扫描了一下四周，擎天柱轻轻地叹了口气，然后走到医疗充电床旁边。  
“你……怎么……改主意了？”威震天低哑又磕绊地说，他的发声器杂音依旧很多，不过看起来功能还不错。  
擎天柱没有回答，他俯下身看了看仪器的读数，主要零件的功能都还算完好，伤口也在恢复，虽然依然在渗液。  
“改主意？如果你指的是和你和解，那么我一直都在尝试，不乐意的是你。如果你早点放下成见联络我，你和幼生体的情况都会好很多。——我不知道你是不是在乎，但我还是要和你说一声，幼生体都活下来了，他们很好。”  
“联络你？”威震天想撑起自己，但没有成功，他只能盯着一脸光明正大的领袖看。哦，的确是有什么地方不一样了，无论是说话的语气，或者是……那对儿光学镜，都恢复了之前的冷漠和公事公办，没有一点儿情绪和温度。  
“我明白你信不过我，你谁也信不过。不是吗？”擎天柱低声说，“无论如何，现在是停战时期，你的机体也需要保养，所以有争议的话题就延后讨论吧。”  
威震天又仔细看了看领袖，试着从那张面甲上找到点蛛丝马迹，可是什么都没有，没有愧疚，也没有情欲，甚至没有愤怒，火种链接那边也几乎是空荡荡的。就像他真的毫不知情似的。  
“你不说话，我就当是默认了。你的腿甲我会找霸天虎医官过来帮你重塑。”擎天柱说。“我现在去看幼生体，就在隔壁，有事可以叫我。”  
“幼生体……”  
“他们都是民品，我猜你已经知道了。”擎天柱说，“我希望你不要把对他们另一个CNA供体的仇恨加诸到他们身上。”  
威震天冷笑了一声，“所以你还知道他们的CNA来自谁？”  
“我的猜想是御天敌。”擎天柱回答，“也许这是个筹码？但那些都已经不再重要了，他们现在由我照顾。”  
“御天敌？”威震天真的忍不住想把擎天柱揍进地心了，他觉得自己可以容忍对方在战场上和自己兵戎相见，也能接受自己被高明的阴谋陷害，但他实在无法容忍一个连自己幼生体都不认识的弱智。“你滚出去。”威震天怒吼。  
擎天柱低声叹了口气，然后离开了医疗舱。以一种全然无辜的姿态。  
——这不对劲。  
威震天想。  
他这才发现自己的信箱里堆满了来自领袖的消息，他开始仔细阅读他们。最早的信息就是从领袖没有来送能量之后那个恒星循环收到的。他意识到那个和他对接的领袖也许真的不是眼前这一个，难道昆泰沙复制了领袖，甚至连火种链接都完美复刻了？那么……时间点又为什么会这么巧合？  
威震天觉得一切都异常荒谬，而他的孕育舱又开始疼痛了，系统显示伤口正在缓慢恢复。他试着关闭感受器，但很快他就发现那个令人厌恶的零件出了更严重的毛病。它似乎无法固定在腹腔内部，竟然随着他试着坐起来的动作被挤出了接口。这种感觉让威震天觉得毛骨悚然，他的后挡板不在，大概是为了生产而自行脱落了，威震天回头看了看，在医疗床旁边的金属柜子上发现了自己的后挡板和几片腹甲，应该已经被清洁过了，整整齐齐地码在那里。擎天柱为他盖上了一张软金属的薄毯子，所以他之前并没有注意到这些。他揭开毯子，看到那个银白色的内部零件就活生生地出现在了他的机体外部，还在闪着紫色的生物灯，舱口部分甚至还没有完全合上。  
威震天试着镇定下来，他安慰自己这没什么大不了的，比这更严重的故障他也经历过无数次，只需要用手指把孕育舱推回机体内部就行了，之后……也许修补一下——这不算什么。但他甚至还没开始，只是思考就觉得燃料仓翻江倒海，一种极度的厌恶感促使他把燃料箱里的东西全部排空在地面上，监控仪器发出尖锐的警报声，威震天试着镇定下来，但他的火种跳得很快，一切都开始变得模糊和扭曲。他用力攥着毯子的边沿，把自己裹起来，但那个部件——那个孕育火种的零件——存在感实在太强了，他没办法去忽略。它到底引用了谁的火种信息，或者说，它究竟孕育了什么东西的后裔？不是他的兄弟，那不是……只是一个劣质的复制品，是出自那个虚假而丑陋的“造物主”之手吗？而他竟然就真的认可了一个傀儡……他明明已经发现了异样，竟然还是心甘情愿地受骗。  
擎天柱冲了进来，威震天感觉他似乎在查看数据，然后又遥控清扫机械清理地面。依稀还在和什么人通讯，在这一刻，威震天才意识到自己活了下来，没有了结，一切都没有结束，一切还在继续。新的能量泵进他的机体，擎天柱坐在他身边，低声询问。  
“告诉我，是谁把你关起来的。”  
隐忍的怒火出现在火种链接的另一边，眼前模糊的蓝色光学镜激烈地频闪了几下，刻意压抑住波动的声线听起来有些失真。威震天不回答，他觉得一切都不再真实，也许这一切也不过是他在濒死前的幻梦？  
“告诉我”擎天柱低声说。  
威震天摇摇头。


	5. Chapter 5

威震天的状况时好时坏。  
有时候，擎天柱去看他，他不怎么说话，只是盯着擎天柱看，几近疯狂地吃能量，然后又不受控制地把油箱清空，有时候又恢复了往常的镇定，能理智对话。擎天柱实在难以想象他遭受了什么样的苦难，他也不敢去想。  
“我……联系到了声波，也许让他来看看你？还有霸天虎的医疗单位。”擎天柱在威震天身边的椅子上慢慢坐下，有时他的动作会激起对方的反感和攻击欲，所以他很小芯翼翼。但今天威震天看起来情况不错，很平静，他坐在医疗充电床上，两根补充能量液的透明细管连接他的医疗接口和手臂上的主能量管，而且他还吃下去了一些能量，也没有再呕吐。  
威震天摇了摇头，他依然盖着金属毯子，遮盖着自己的腹部和断肢。  
“你需要一些治疗。”擎天柱轻声说。  
“我可以修理自己。”威震天说，“你只要为我提供原料和设备，我给你清单。”  
擎天柱点点头，“救护车应该有这些……他的……遗物里，”擎天柱停住了话头，叹了口气。“我会为你找到的，把清单发给我吧。”  
“也许你可以选择更简单的方法解决。”威震天耸耸肩甲。  
“送你去霸天虎聚集点吗？可据我所知霸天虎并没有……”  
“你可以直接让我下线。”威震天打断擎天柱，“这并不难，不是吗？我们打了这么久，你也早就希望我下线。你把我修好又要做什么呢？让我能站起来和你对抗，然后打败我？这对你而言又有什么意义呢？不如现在动手。”  
“现在是停战时间。”擎天柱回答。  
“我们都知道这只是短暂的和平不是吗？你总不会认为我被你治疗好之后就会感恩戴德不打了吧。”威震天冷笑一声。“拿出你之前的气势和决心来。——等我恢复了，又会杀多少个汽车人呢？”  
擎天柱看起来依然很镇定，他带着战斗面罩，光学镜平视着威震天。威震天没有从火种链接里读出多少情绪，如果按这样的想法，可能这才是假冒的那一个。但威震天太了解他的对手了——他们打了这么久，久到足以让一颗巨型恒星走完从创生到爆炸的历程——他知道这才是真正的擎天柱。  
“我现在不会动手，如果你执意要和我战斗，那也请等到机体功能恢复吧。我已经放弃劝说你了，但现在我们——汽车人和霸天虎之间——到底是为什么而战呢？”  
“你是民品。”威震天简短地回答。  
擎天柱点点头。“那就这样吧，我想我已经没有和你继续聊下去的必要了。清单上的东西我会尽快准备好，至于幼生体——他们也是民品，就留在汽车人基地吧。你也并不爱他们，不是吗。你从没有爱过任何一个幼生体。”  
“我爱幼生体吗？”威震天苦笑了一下，“我……爱过他们吗？我爱过你吗？……我爱过赛博坦吗？——不，没有，我连自己都不爱。”  
火种链接的另一边依然是一片静默。威震天攥紧了软金属毯子，然后又把手松开。  
“那我就认为你是放弃他们的抚养权了。”擎天柱平静地回答，“我这里，我会照顾好他们的，我会爱他们。”说完，擎天柱就起身准备离开。  
“所以你从没有在意过。”威震天低声自言自语。  
擎天柱站在医疗床边，臂甲交叉抱在胸前。“过去我在意，但事情的真相就是这么丑陋，我们关注的从来不是同一片天空，不如分道扬镳。我不明白事情到了现在这个样子你为什么又要提起这些，提起我们是兄弟，或者我曾经在意你的一切这些往事。也许你想让我痛苦？因为你不愿意和解，然后还要一而再再而三地提起往事，提醒我过去的愚蠢和盲目？那么我只能告诉你，我不在乎了，你伤害不了我。现在我有了新的家人——他们才是我真正的家人——我们互相守护，互相关照，我也会为了他们而战斗。”  
“当然，这才是真正的你。”威震天咧嘴笑了笑。“永远都能脱口而出最光明正大的演讲词，这才是从没有半点私心的汽车人领袖，所以我到底在想些什么呢？”威震天点头，“这一切错误都是我自己……”威震天没有说下去，他想起自己当时的意乱情迷和自我剖白就觉得恶芯，他挥挥手，示意擎天柱赶紧离开。  
擎天柱叹了口气，想说什么，但他最终还是没说，未出口的话和关芯就像一阵青烟一样消散了。擎天柱转身离开了医疗舱。  
威震天隐隐约约听到隔壁的动静，他的兄弟大概又在逗弄那两个幼生体了。威震天的火种烧起一团烈焰，他向自己发誓等机体机能恢复，立马就去隔壁宰了那两个昆泰沙给他播下的居心叵测的恶种，把他们嚼碎了吞进油箱里，才能消解这份仇恨。到时候他的兄弟大概又会露出一副失望又愤怒的神情，然后给他一剑吧——但那又能如何呢？至少，没有任何生物可以让他心甘情愿地受欺骗。  
打定了这个主意，威震天就觉得又充满了力量——愤怒和仇恨总能驱动他的意志——他抓起床头的那杯能量液给自己灌了下去。

***

擎天柱抱着两个幼生体，用赛博坦语和他们聊天。当然，他们现在还没有加载语言包呢，所以也听不懂擎天柱在说什么，但他们能敏锐地感觉到磁场变化，所以，擎天柱的低落情绪多多少少还是影响到了幼生体们，他们也变得没精打采起来。蜷在擎天柱的怀里不怎么乐意动弹。  
“谈话不太愉快？”凯德问。  
“总是如此，我不该抱有希望的。”擎天柱说。  
“他不愿意把幼生体留下吗？”  
“不，我想他根本不在意幼生体如何。”  
凯德耸耸肩，“他真伤人啊，不是吗？”就在这时，幼生体发出了尖锐的鸣叫，凯德知道这是小家伙们油箱空了的意思——幼生体总是需要很多能量——他现在也基本能够听懂那些高亢的电子音了。但今天擎天柱没有着急去兑能量液，而是从腰侧弹开一块装甲，从里面抽出一根管线来。管线的端头是被半透离子膜密封起来的盾圆形，擎天柱轻轻把那个膨胀的端头塞进幼生体摄食口里，管线开始发出红蓝相间的生物光，而另一只幼生体叫得更凶了，擎天柱又从腰甲的另一侧如法炮制，抽出管线来喂幼生体。  
凯德愣住了（他本来以为自己已经什么都见过了。）  
“老兄……你……你能喂奶？不是，我是说能量液？”凯德几乎语无伦次地说。  
“当然，我是民品，民品都有哺育系统的。我最近刚把它激活。前几天我拿哺育液去测试了一下，质量还不错，所以今天就开始启用了。”擎天柱微笑着低声回答。  
两只幼生体很自然地盘绕在擎天柱的臂甲上，然后关着光学镜努力喝能量液。——这倒是很方便。凯德想。  
“我看到你也有哺育系统。”擎天柱说，“为什么会觉得奇怪呢？”  
“我有啥？……哦，是的，我的确有。”凯德想起塞伯坦人都是自带X光的，所以当然能看到自己有乳腺。“我的……哺育系统用不了了。”凯德回答。  
“我很抱歉，朋友。”擎天柱回答。  
“不是……”凯德意识到擎天柱误会了什么，他试图解释这并不是因为他的胸部坏了才不能喂，又不知道该怎么说。  
“如果救护车还在的话，应该能帮你修好。”擎天柱低声说。“他对碳基故障很有芯得。”  
凯德想了想，最终还是放弃了解释。  
“没事儿，反正我女儿也很大了。”他说。  
等两个幼生体进入充电模式之后，擎天柱把他们放进保温箱，然后出发去汽车人基地的2号库房为威震天找医疗物资。这里堆放着已经下线的汽车人们的遗物，所以大家很少到这里来，免得伤芯。擎天柱先是找齐了一些焊接设备和维修工具，堆在一边，然后又开始依照威震天发来的清单寻找一些细碎的零件。  
库房远离大门的储物架堆满了灰尘，擎天柱看到那半罐绿色喷漆还摆在角落——是救护车用过的。他叹了口气，扭过头不去看——他曾经以为自己会出离愤怒，会失去理智，把这些伤害他家人的，无论是碳基或者硅基，全部消灭。他的火种在怒火中燃烧。他是个塞伯坦人，天生就是要战斗的，无论是爱是恨，唯一的解决方式就是战斗，是杀戮，不死不休。但最终，他还是平静下来了，因为当他看着他的同胞兄弟，就像在看一面残忍的镜子，提醒他自己不能变成另一个威震天。  
擎天柱攥了攥拳头，然后又放松，开始继续搜寻，就在他翻找零件的时候，有什么没放稳的物件咣当一声巨响，从储物架顶层掉下来，扬起一片尘埃，擎天柱凑近去看，发现那竟然是他兄长的佩剑。  
“我……我把它带回来了吗？”擎天柱拿起这把沉重的巨剑。他分明记得他去接威震天的时候，对方身边并没有武器，那么这把剑为什么会出现在汽车人仓库？  
擎天柱的火种剧烈地跃动起来，他放下剑，搬来一个集装箱然后站上去，想看看这把剑到底是哪掉下来的。  
“这是……”  
擎天柱张大了光学镜，散热扇剧烈地轰鸣起来，他只觉得能量液全部涌到头顶，眼前瞬间爆出了一个机体过热警告。  
——威震天的腿甲也在那里，还有一把被掰断了的臂刀。  
擎天柱扫描了一下那些零件，被掰断的臂刀表面还残留着剐蹭上的蓝色涂漆和干枯能量液的痕迹。擎天柱把它拿起来，又仔细看了看，这种颜色，和他自己的涂装颜色基本吻合，据他所知，没有其他塞伯坦人使用这种颜色。  
擎天柱把臂刀放回去，仅剩的理智告诉他，他必须搞清楚这一切。  
擎天柱回到照顾幼生体的那间舱室时，幼生体们依然在充电。他小芯翼翼地从他们的外甲上刮下一些粉末来。幼生体的合金装甲已经足够厚了，所以不大会造成疼痛，只是有些发痒，他们在睡梦中蜷了蜷机体，发出几声没有什么意义的鸣叫。擎天柱发现他们并不会拥抱着充电，不像他幼生体时期那般喜欢黏着自己的兄长。——他们看起来并不像自己，不是吗？擎天柱想，他们更像兄长，冷静而独立。也许这只是一个提取错误，兄长本想制造更多军品，但读取源代码的时候出现了误差，所以才会出现民品。  
擎天柱把粉末送到分析仪器中，分析仪很快开始读取幼生体的数据，包括原生质生长情况，内部零件等，之前，擎天柱已经给两个小家伙做过体检了，但他并没有花心思分析他们的CNA编码。而这次，CNA序列很快被读取出来了，一切尘埃落定。  
幼生体的确引用了他的CNA数据。  
擎天柱关上光学镜。双手捂住自己的面甲，他不敢相信这一切是自己做的。他不记得，他根本不记得自己做过这些可怕至极的事。自己居然会把受伤的兄长囚禁起来，砍断他的腿甲，然后强迫他……孕育？擎天柱记起……他曾经……有人告诉过他……他在夜晚出去过不是吗？现在看来，他就是去……  
擎天柱没办法想下去，只是想象都让他觉得痛苦万分。也许他现在就该把那把利剑奉上，让他的兄长亲手熄灭他的火种，那样也不足以弥补他所做的这一切之万一。幼生体……那两个无辜的塞伯坦人，也许威震天也会想要让他们下线，是的，只杀掉他是不足够的，他的兄长，这位最高傲的赛博坦战士怎么会容忍这一切，而自己又是怎样残忍地磨损他的荣光和尊严？擎天柱知道自己一直绝望地依恋他的兄长，同时又隐秘地憎恨着兄长抛弃他，抛弃和他携手的未来，但他万万没想到自己会失去理智，把那些罪恶的幻想付诸实际。  
擎天柱对自己失望至极，他没办法继续信任自己，思潮奔涌之下，他觉得眩晕。他突然记起自己被昆泰沙控制的时候就是这样的感觉，眩晕，一切都变得遥远而模糊，仿佛自己被从现实，从这个躯壳中抽离出去，失去了对自由意志的一切控制。巨大的恐惧爬上他的金属脊椎——他还在汽车人基地，威震天还没有恢复机能，如果他再一次失控，伤害他的朋友们和威震天，谁能阻止他呢？  
擎天柱意识到他必须毁灭自己，只有毁掉自己，才能避免更可怕的事情发生，他挣扎着去抓那把重剑，那把属于他兄长的兵刃，但一切都变得轻飘飘的，仿佛不过是虚拟现实一般，擎天柱一度认为自己攥住了那把剑，但事实是，他早已下线了，他的系统为了避灭自毁行为，制造了这样的幻梦给他，在梦境中的自戮消弭了巨大的罪恶感，让沸腾的痛苦渐渐平息。  
片刻之后，擎天柱猛地苏醒了。  
他举起自己的双手看了看，又环顾了一下四周，露出一个满意的微笑，然后缓步走出了生活仓。

***

擎天柱走进来的时候威震天正在思考些什么，他坐在那里，靠着床头。擎天柱的脚步声也没能让他抬起头去望一望。  
“又来做什么？不是没什么话好说吗？”威震天低哑地说，然后嗤笑了一声。  
擎天柱靠近他，站在床头，突然捉起他的手握住。  
威震天愣了一下，这才抬起头去看。  
“你的光学镜……”  
擎天柱没有理会兄长的惊诧，径直在对方手背上落下一个吻。  
“红色的，很惊讶对吗？”擎天柱在威震天身边坐下，“事情有些复杂，威震天。该怎么说呢？认知失调？总之不是什么好事。”  
威震天警觉起来，他抽出自己被握着的手，紧紧攥成拳。  
“你他渣是谁？又是昆泰沙派来的污秽的复制品？”  
“你知道你最擅长什么吗？威震天？”擎天柱顿了顿，看着对方全身装甲都紧绷起来的模样，摇了摇头。“——伤害我，你总能从你的聪明脑模块里找到最有杀伤力的词汇来攻击我，不是吗？”  
“你根本不是我的兄弟。”威震天怒吼，“怎么？那个伪神又派你来做什么？”  
擎天柱耸耸肩甲，“和她并没有什么关系，我只是来请求你的协助。”  
“如果你还在打我孕育舱的主意，我得告诉你——你不可能再一次得逞了，就算我就剩一副牙板，我也会咬碎你的火种仓。”威震天恶狠狠地威胁，从发声器里发出嘶哑的低吼。  
“哦，那两个可爱的小家伙并不是任何机子的计划，我必须提出，是你让我们为你提供CNA信息的，而我们又从来无法拒绝你的要求。”  
“你们？”  
威震天从本能里渗出了一丝恐惧，眼前的机子仿佛是自己最熟悉的那个，但又有什么不一样了，他机体上笼罩的怪异感甚至比紫色光学镜那位带给威震天的扭曲感还要重。也许是因为威震天已经太习惯他兄弟的一切了，而现在，这个机体里好像装载了完全不同的内容——一种变形金刚之所以成为变形金刚，而不是人类手中的那些工具的本质内容——被改变了。威震天开始觉得恐惧，他发现这种恐惧并不源于对自己安危的考量，而是源自对现实的质疑——他的兄弟是不是被彻头彻尾的篡改了？换而言之，他的兄弟已经不再是他爱的那一个，而是……一种无可名状的混合物，有一些记忆留存，还有一些习惯保留，不过驱动这一切的已经不再是他的兄弟——那颗本同他是一体的火种——而是……一些命令，或者说，一些任务。  
威震天开始发抖，他的金属轴承发出沉闷的低频声响，但比那更明显的是他用力咬合摩擦自己牙板的声音。  
“我的奥利安去哪里了？你们把他怎样了？”威震天发出一声嘶吼。  
“这种情况很罕见，但并不是没有先例，我们是居住在擎天柱领袖这个机体里的几个独立意识。”  
“所以……奥利安是下线了吗？是昆泰沙杀了他对吗？”威震天绝望地吼道。  
“他只是暂时下线，很快就会苏醒了，不过，麻烦的是等他苏醒，他也许就会毁灭这个机体还有我们，我为了生存而来找你——应该说是最后的呼救。我想请你来拯救我。”  
“那你们又是什么东西？病毒？还是昆泰沙植入的傀儡木马？”  
“哦，不，不是那样，我们根本来说就是同一个机子，但为了规避自我毁灭的风险，我们分化出来，以承担不同的痛苦。如果想更详细的了解，你可以进入我的神经网络一探究竟。”  
“你是说……这并不是昆泰沙的阴谋？”  
威震天思索了一下，这是个难得的邀请，况且他也近乎绝望地想证明自己没有被那个伪神欺骗。终于，威震天点了点头，打开胸甲，从里面抽出一根神经链接线。  
“来吧。”他说。

***

在一片黑暗之中，威震天的意识涌进长长的隧道。在隧道的尽头，有一片越来越大的光斑。直到这片光斑变成一个光明的所在，威震天停止了移动。这感觉有些奇异，因为他缺失肢体已经有一段时间了。  
“你可以称呼我为调停者。因为我本质上没有感情和道德，我的出现只是为了提供解决方案。”平静的声音在威震天身边响起了，调停者对威震天说。“我本来是没有机会出现在表意识层面的，如你所见，主机格的精神力量非常强大，所以他并不允许我来主导一切，甚至控制机体。但今天他崩溃了，所以我才得以出现。”  
威震天的意识流波动出迷惑的涟漪。  
“这有些难以理解，不是吗？不过很快你就可以亲眼看到一切了。”调停者带领威震天来到神经中枢，一片精妙繁密的神经丛林，威震天看到他的兄弟就躺在那儿，一动不动。  
“如你所见，那就是这具躯体的主机格，也是和你相处时间最多的机格，蓝色光学镜的擎天柱。”  
威震天走过去，半蹲下来查看那个神经网络中的投影，他正在充电状态。  
“他没事，只是暂时崩溃了，一会儿就会苏醒的。”调停者示意威震天跟上他，继续前进，来到一个半密封的空间。  
“这是紫色光学镜的领袖，他是因为孤独——主要是你不在他身边陪伴——而分化出的人格。本来和我一样，没有机会控制机体的，只会出现在梦境中，但昆泰沙篡改了我们的数据——主要是自控力方面的——好植入她的控制子程序，结果就是让一切都泛上了表意识。”  
“所以……他也是我的奥利安，对吗？”威震天问。  
“当然。”调停者回答。“远在昆泰沙试图控制我们之前，他就存在了。他活跃在一些对接幻想之中，起初，他并没有分化出来，后期，在主人格把对接幻想——当然是和你的——视为一种不道德的、应该被禁止的行为之后，他才开始独立运行，以在梦境中纾解欲望。”  
威震天松了口气，但很快他就开始担芯他的兄弟了，情况比他最疯狂的想象都要严重得多。但调停者并没有停下脚步，继续前行，向威震天展示和剖白。  
“这个。”调停者指了指不远处蜷缩着的幼生体，“我想你认得出来，这是奥利安的幼生体时期，这个机格是因为对你的依恋得不到满足而出现的，他的整个状态都退回到了幼生体时期，唯一想要的就是来自你的拥抱和食物。”  
威震天楞了一下，而后很自然地走过去把幼生体抱在怀里，幼生体很快就愉快地缠上他的手臂，天线向后背过去，用圆润的头部轻轻顶撞他的腰侧。  
“还想要能量吗？贪婪的小炉渣？”  
威震天解锁自己的外甲卡扣，从腰侧抽出一根能量管线来，塞进幼生体摄食口里，幼生体很乖巧地关上光学镜，开始吸吮起来。  
“军品也有哺育设备吗？”调停者的语气里出现了一丝惊诧。  
“当然，我只是从来没用过罢了。——怎么军品就不能有哺育设备吗？”威震天带着点不满说。“民品真是自大。”  
调停者点了点头，“抱歉，这是数据库的失误，我已经做了修改。最后一个机格，”调停者指了指不远处已经灰败褪色的机体，“前段时间知悉了救护车下线的消息之后就成了这个状态，我猜他已经下线了。这是第一次失去朋友时分化出的机格，看样子他因为过于痛苦已经自我了断了。”  
威震天长叹了口气，没有再看那个与他噩梦重合的影像。  
“我曾经以为他不在乎。”威震天低声说。“或者说……这样想会让我好过。”  
“抱歉我无法理解‘在乎’或者‘好过’。”调停者说。“我是他规划谋略的部分，送tf们上战场于他而言实在过于痛苦，所以他把这些交给了我。”  
威震天被事实刺痛了，如果他能够把他的对手当做一个没有火种的炉渣，一个他所憎恶的形象，和那些迫害过他的形象重叠，他就能够毫不犹豫地启动武器，而现在，他看到这一切，一个真实的塞伯坦人，他热烈的火种就再也没有办法将之归类。而他又一次认识到，自己是怎样地深爱着这颗火种，无法接受任何对它的篡改和戕害。  
擎天柱在此时上线了。  
他启动光学镜，惊恐地发现到自己出现在威震天的医疗舱里。他第一反应是去查看威震天的状态，看看自己是不是又一次做出了无可挽回的恶行。威震天看起来好像在充电，机体被裹在金属毯子里，擎天柱的火种一沉，他小芯地揭开毯子，看到自己和对方用一根数据线链接着，这才意识到些什么。他于是立刻返回自己的神经网络中枢。  
“他回来了。”调停者说。  
“他……知道你们的存在吗？”威震天问。  
“如果是潜意识，那么我们分享一切数据，但他并不愿意承认我们的存在，你可以说这是一种自我欺骗。”  
“看到这些他不会再次崩溃宕机吗？”威震天摊摊手。  
“经过我的运算，有你在应该不会。”调停者回答，“这也是我邀请你来的原因之一。”  
擎天柱的意识开始迅速向内蜷曲，他回到了他的神经中枢，或者说是他内芯投影出的赛博空间，这在空间中的表现就是他的投影苏醒了。  
“我……有没有伤到你？”擎天柱低声询问半跪在他身边看着他的威震天。“你为什么会在这里？”  
威震天摇摇头，“这事儿……说来话长。”  
“是我……”擎天柱激动地坐起身，想坦白自己的罪恶。  
“没关系，都没关系了。”威震天打断他，用力按了按他的肩甲。  
擎天柱惊讶地看着威震天，好一会儿才说出一句话。  
“你肯原谅我？还是……”  
“没什么原谅，这就是一些……琐事而已。”  
“这对你而言不算什么吗？……难道……难道只有战争才是唯一重要的？”擎天柱低声质问。“还是说你早已经把我当成了对手，所以我做什么你都会归类于战时的敌对行为？”  
“没有战争了，我的兄弟。我们输了。结束吧。”  
擎天柱愣住了，他似乎不大相信自己听到的一切。  
“你是真实的吗？还是另一个我制造出来幻影？”擎天柱问。  
“我他渣当然是真的，这么大的数据量你感觉不到吗？不过说到幻影，事情就复杂了。我得给你介绍几个‘朋友’。”  
“我不明白这是怎么回事。”擎天柱看着威震天，似乎想寻求一个像憎恨那样肯定的答案。但一切都太模糊和混沌了，威震天的面甲上显露出一种无奈和疲惫，甚至还有一些惊疑不定。而更深层次的，从火种传来的讯息却是温暖的。擎天柱觉得无法理喻，不安的感觉越演越烈。  
“你……就像一面被痛苦摔碎的镜子。”威震天低声说。  
“我还是不明白。你为什么要做这一切？这是个陷阱吗？如果这是你对我的报复，那么我会照单全收。”擎天柱回答。“你用不着遮掩什么，这不像你。”  
“我……”  
威震天一时语结，但他没办法生气，只剩深深地叹息。  
——“还是让我来解释吧。”调停者从一边走出来，“我想我们需要一个会议。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你们……是谁？”  
擎天柱张大了光学镜，他看了看另外两个和他一模一样的tf出现在他面前，习以为常的一切被强烈扭曲了的恐惧感让他微微颤栗起来。“你们……我……我不明白，我不……理解。这是……我的神经中枢不是吗？为什么？我是不是……我被修改了？”汹涌的失控感让擎天柱下意识地攥紧腿甲上的装饰带。  
威震天叹了口气，他试着接近站立着一动不动的擎天柱，而擎天柱甚至没有意识到他靠近，威震天拉过他的手攥在掌心里。  
“我在这里，没事的，奥利安。”威震天低声说。  
擎天柱已经有很多年没有听到他的兄长如此称呼他了，他扭过头看了看威震天。  
“我是……谁？”  
“你是我的兄弟，我的奥利安。我的火种伴侣。”威震天立刻回答。“也是……汽车人的擎天柱领袖。”威震天犹豫了一下，然后低声吐出后半句话。  
“我不知道……我没有办法控制自己，我……我伤害了你。我还会伤害更多人。我什么都不是，我只是一个……被篡改过的……”擎天柱把手从威震天手掌里抽出来。“这不是真的！”擎天柱对威震天吼，“你被我砍掉了腿甲，还强迫孕育，你只会恨我，更恨我，你想亲手熄灭我的火种，而不是……现在这样。”  
“奥利安，看着我，感受我……火种链接不会说谎，无法篡改。”威震天捉起擎天柱的手放在自己的胸甲上。“我就是你的锚。”  
擎天柱依然在颤抖，但他触到了兄长的火种搏动，有力地叩击在他的掌心，温暖和爱意源源不断地涌过来。  
“这不……像你。”擎天柱低声说。  
“那么你还不够了解我。”威震天说。“就像我过去……也不够了解你一样。”  
擎天柱点点头，他又看了看那两个和自己几乎别无二致的变形金刚。  
“你们就是我，对吗？”他轻声说。“其实很早以前，我就开始不对劲了，我只是……不想承认。”  
“如果你愿意接纳我们，就能读取那些记忆。”调停者说。“威震天在这里，可以稳定你的精神状态，所以我才叫他来……”  
“不！”  
擎天柱突然触电一般放开触碰在威震天胸甲的手。“这是我自己的问题，不该让他承担。”擎天柱看着威震天，“你……还是离开吧，我想我可以自己解决这些。等解决好了，我们再讨论我们之间的分歧。”  
威震天叹了口气，他的奥利安还是如此倔强——当然了，他们是由同样的骨血组成的。“那你……把这个小家伙弄走吧，我是不忍芯强行让他下来。”威震天轻声说。  
擎天柱惊讶地望向他兄长的臂甲，他这才注意到环在威震天臂甲上的幼生体依然在贪婪地吸吮着哺育液。——看在普神份上，他根本不知道威震天还有哺育系统。  
“这也是……我吗？”擎天柱问。  
“不然呢？”  
擎天柱走过去，轻轻摸了摸幼生体圆润的头顶，幼生体立刻向威震天的机体畏缩过去。  
“我记得那时候你总是这样紧紧抱着我，而我用尾巴缠着你的，我们总是无法分开。”威震天低声说。“你知道吗？第一次看到你的时候，先觉者正在哺育你，我气坏了，我不知道为什么会有这样一个小东西来抢我的能量，我的第一反应就是杀掉你算了——我比你强壮，尾巴也比你锋利。但那之后……你吃饱了，就爬过来拥抱我，你很温暖，小小的火种跳得很快。像个小电子铃铛那样快活地叫，我就舍不得了，我爱你，我的兄弟。我想要你的一切，无论是好是坏，都是属于我的。这不是负担，从来不是，我享受你的一切。你可以看看那些缺失的记忆，你就知道，是我想要小火种，是我想要把你据为己有。而你总是在逃，因为你怕我会把你变成我的一部分。但现在不会了，我不允许你被篡改，就算是被我。”  
擎天柱怔怔地看着威震天，极其缓慢地消化着这些词句，“我想……这真的不是我的幻象。因为，我幻想不出这样的话。”擎天柱回答。“我……我从来不曾妄想你能接受我的一切，我只是……我仅仅希望你能够乐意听我说话。”  
“我会的，我保证。”威震天抬起臂甲，摸了摸擎天柱的天线。  
擎天柱点点头，他终于接受了这一切。同时，他得以再一次经历自己缺席的那些场景，那些场景涌进他的表意识，他的蓝色光学镜不断频闪着，偶尔变换着色彩……  
——“我想我们应该制定一些规则。”  
调停者突然开口了，在擎天柱读取完全部数据之后。  
“也许应该划分一下责任范围。”紫色光学镜的领袖站到威震天身边。  
擎天柱还是不太适应两个“自己”自行开口说话。虽然他们现在共享了记忆数据，但他好像也并不能控制那三个“机格”。失控的感觉又一次涌了上来，擎天柱开始觉得恐惧了，他意识到他还是无法解决这些问题。威震天叹了口气，握住擎天柱的手。  
“你也该和自己好好聊聊，不是吗？”威震天说。  
擎天柱扭过头，看了看他的兄长，从火种链接里获得了一些镇定的力量。  
“划分责任范围……是什么意思。”擎天柱对紫色光学镜的领袖说。  
“那两个幼生体可是我的！”紫色光学镜的领袖大声说。“在你忙活那些无聊事情的时候，是我照顾兄长的。所以应该让我来负责和兄长相处还有照顾幼生体，而你来负责其他那些事情。”  
“可是……”擎天柱看了看威震天。“我也想和兄长共处。”  
“要不是你把我关起来，我会把mega照顾得很好。”领袖说。“你不称职。”  
“我建议还是对半分吧，擎天柱是主机格，当然要负责社交和管理事务，至于私密时间，你们就平均分配。”调停者说。  
“同意。”紫色光学镜的领袖回答。  
“你同意吗？”擎天柱向威震天询问。  
“老实说，自从进来这儿我的思维就已经完全乱套了，反正你们都是我的兄弟，就平分吧。那这个小家伙呢？”威震天指了指幼生体。  
“他大部分时间都在沉睡，也许你可以偶尔进来哄哄他。”调停者说。  
“那就这样吧。”威震天说。  
“重要的是，你不可以伤害别的生物。”擎天柱对紫色光学镜的领袖说，“否则我就继续把你关起来。”  
“你看我在乎别的生物吗？”领袖摊了摊手。  
“我建议领袖不要动手，如果发生紧急情况，就立刻切换到主人格。让擎天柱来负责战斗。其一，你的战斗力不如擎天柱，毕竟你的数据库里基本没有什么关于战斗的资料，临时提取也很麻烦。其二，你也控制不好自己，容易伤到友军。”  
“行吧。反正我也不喜欢那些事情。”领袖毫不在意地点了点头，然后走向威震天，伸出手摸了摸威震天的面甲。“我只是很想你，兄长，还有我们的幼生体。——我都还没有看看他们。你怪我吗？我应该在那里陪着你的。”  
“那只是个意外。”威震天低声回答，“你会看到他们的，别担芯。”他突然感觉到擎天柱拉住他的手收紧了力道，他转过头去，看见擎天柱有点不忿地盯着他的另一个机格。威震天为难地左右看了看，然后又把求助的目光望向了调停者。  
“我建议……呃……抱歉我程序卡壳了。”调停者回答。  
“mega，我想要你。我能吗？”紫色光学镜的领袖低声说，他径直扑上去抱住威震天的腰甲，把头雕埋在威震天的胸甲上。  
“你怎么能……”擎天柱努力压抑着怒火，毕竟他总不能和自己打起来。起码不是兄长在场的情况下。  
“我凭什么不能。”领袖挑衅地看了擎天柱一眼，就凑过去摸威震天的胸甲卡扣。“反正我们的记忆现在是共通的，我拆了四舍五入也就等于你拆了，你没必要嫉妒。”  
“我并不是嫉妒。我想我们需要多一些时间磨合，再谈对接这样亲密的事情。也许先把停战协议签订好，然后再评估兄长的机体状况和芯里状态……”  
“我看不需要。”领袖回答。“我和mega一直很亲密，他也很想要我，我能感觉到。”  
“你只是自私自利罢了。”擎天柱回答。“你忘了兄长机体上的故障和缺损了吗？况且他刚生产完没几天。”  
“我……”  
“行了，渣的，一群小炉渣。”威震天低吼，“你们大不了就一起来吧，你也过来。”威震天招呼调停者，“关键时候就宕机，都是什么没用的小废渣？把板子都打开，这儿我说了算。”  
“可以吗？”擎天柱低声问。威震天靠过去，把他也抱进怀里，和领袖挤在一起。  
“反正只是模拟数据。”威震天回答。  
擎天柱点点头，他没有问出口的话，是对方是不是真的从苦痛中走出来了（从自己带给他的苦难之中），他只是把面甲埋在兄长的颈窝，大口吸那些好闻的飞行者机油味儿。而领袖就更加过分了，他示意威震天躺下来，这样他就可以亲吻兄长坦露的胸部原生质和腹部。  
“乖乖关上发声器，我这次就把孕育舱给你拆。”威震天对擎天柱说，他躺下来，把领袖扣在双腿之间，“哦，你不该砍掉我的腿甲的，不是吗？它的用处可有很多。”  
“我喜欢它们。”在亲吻的间隙，领袖低声说。“但我更怕你带着幼生体跑到我找不到的地方去。我希望你留在我能照料的地方，这样我才放芯。”  
擎天柱用一只手捂住自己的面甲。他觉得自己的机体烧得滚烫——他的另一个机格不该直接把这些说出来的，听起来过于……情绪化了，不，是偏执（到现在他依然觉得砍掉威震天的腿甲这件事是彻底的罪恶）。如今细想一下，他差点害死他的兄长，无论作为伴侣还是一个领袖都的确是不够格的，也许他真的应该把这些都交给另一个机格来完成，而他只要负责汽车人事务就好？  
愧疚在擎天柱火种里安静地生长着，以至于他停下了一切动作，只是跪坐在那里发愣。  
“该你了，小炉渣。”  
威震天转过头看了看擎天柱，在刚才的时间他已经快速掌握了主动权，骑在领袖腰甲上完成了对接，明亮的生物灯在相接的地方弥漫出一片艳色的光雾。  
“我……也许……我改主意了。”擎天柱说。“我不知道……”  
“你改主意了？”威震天低哑地呻吟了一声，看样子输出管是猛地顶到了深处的某个舱口，领袖已经迫不及待地开始输出模拟脉冲电流了。而调停者也被威震天握住了管子抚慰，面甲上露出一种惊讶和享受混合的情绪。威震天凑过去，用灵活的，带一点软金属刺的舌头卷住调停者的管子，调停者立刻发出了一声压抑的闷哼声。  
“所以……你想让我给你口活儿吗？”威震天松开调停者的管子，低笑了几声，“我以为你会想要孕育舱。”  
“他压根不想要你。”领袖低喘着回答。扣住威震天的腰甲连接件凶狠地向上顶撞。威震天低哑地嘶吼起来，看起来马上就要迎来第一次过载了。  
——这不对劲。擎天柱想。  
事情怎么可能变成这个样子呢？他的兄长看起来这么乐在其中，看在普神份上，为什么威震天不让另一个机格关上发声器？一种酸涩的恐惧在他芯里蔓延开来：他的兄长是不是更喜欢他的另一个机格多一些？所以才对这些情绪和欲望这么宽容，甚至说是放任？那么他呢？他为什么不能……  
“不是的！我……我想要你。”擎天柱瞬间放弃了所有顾虑，他靠近威震天滚烫的机体，抱紧他，“这样……会疼吗？”他用输出管在接口外磨蹭着。  
“这是……模拟……信号。”威震天没好气地在喘息的间隙说。  
“mega就是喜欢疼一点儿的，不是吗？”领袖低声说，他抬起机体，在威震天裸露的胸部原生质和上用力咬了一口，威震天立刻痛快地嘶吼出声，伴随而来的还有汹涌的过载数据流。领袖把管子埋进威震天的次级能量舱里，开始输送能量。过去的记忆混合着并不是自己亲历的对接场面刺激着擎天柱的神经系统，整个空间都变得明亮起来，就像一颗燃烧的恒星，他试探着从另一根管子和接口瓣的缝隙挤进去，剧烈的电信号窜上他的脊椎，他在下线状态的机体都整个弹跳了一下。  
“兄长……”擎天柱低声叹喟，“这比我的想象要好得多。”他试着调节节奏，让管子更大程度地激活接口内壁。而威震天已经开始继续吸吮调停者的输出管。所有感受他们都彼此共享，擎天柱甚至恍惚觉得他能够同时取悦兄长的所有敏感零件，而这种快乐自然是无法言说的。  
领袖在威震天饱满的胸部原生质上留下了深深浅浅的齿痕，有些甚至已经渗出了能量液。在第一次过载之后，擎天柱用手指轻轻拂过这些伤口。然后莫名地把手指放进摄食口里吸吮。能量液的铁腥味让他觉得很快活。  
“你喜欢？”威震天低声问。  
擎天柱的输出管被孕育舱卡钳卡住了，此刻威震天的腹部隆起了一些，像幼生体发育到中期时那样。  
“我喜欢。”擎天柱诚实地回答，“我还喜欢在你孕育的时候拆你。”  
威震天低笑了两声。  
“你不是一直害怕伤到幼生体吗？”  
“的确……但你那时候那么敏感，那么滚烫，而且……你那么需要我。”擎天柱低声回答。  
威震天沉默了，擎天柱觉得他也许在思考，或者只是单纯在享受过载后的饱胀感。  
“但比起你需要的，我还想给你更多。”擎天柱说。他突然弹出臂刀，挑断了两根臂甲的主能量管，“兄长，我想给你我的一切。”他抬起臂甲，将滚烫的能量液淋在威震天头雕上。威震天起初惊讶了一下，很快，他就开始享受了，他扬起脖颈，张开嘴，用探出的舌尖去接那些滴落的能量液，而更多的顺着他的机体滑落。领袖发出一声欣赏的叹喟，直起身去舔吻那些被能量液润湿的部分。  
“哦——我的奥利安……你还真是……疯得不轻。”威震天低声说。他的光学镜已经被蓝色的能量液浸过了，闪烁着妖异的色泽。他又一次兴奋起来了，开启两个卡钳，晃动腰甲，开始新一轮对接。  
“你随时可以让我停下来。你知道，我会的。”擎天柱打开自己的胸甲，露出脆弱的火种仓。  
“别他渣告诉我……你没看出，我有多享受。”威震天低哑的喘息着说。  
就像得到了鼓励一般，擎天柱一把扯出自己的火种仓，那精密无比的零件此刻仅仅连接着一根主能量和几根神经管线，剧烈的痛楚通过火种链接同时传递给了威震天，他的机体立刻绞紧了两根在他内部的管子。  
“我把它给你，任你处置。”擎天柱说。他把自己的火种仓递到威震天面甲旁。威震天关了光学镜，用舌尖舔着上面的能量液，就像做口活儿那样饱含爱欲地吻着它的轮廓，粗糙的舌板顺着蚀刻的电路一点点舔过去，最后，威震天把这块燃烧着的小零件捧回了擎天柱胸腔里。  
“为什么过去我感受不到它了？”威震天叹息着问。  
“我……做了个程序，可以屏蔽火种链接信号。”擎天柱回答。“现在，我把它关掉了。”  
威震天点点头。“别再打开了，奥利安。这会让我孤独。”  
在模拟空间，机子并不会因为过载而下线，所以一切变成了一场彼此磨合胶着的对接马拉松，不断涌现的过载信号在神经网络中回荡着，直到一个再也无法突破的阈值。  
擎天柱和威震天的系统来了一次彻底的重启。等他们再次醒来，一切已经恢复了平静，威震天也已经回到了自己的机体（他猜是调停者把他送回来的。）  
“我回来了。”  
擎天柱看了看他眼前的威震天，又看了看自己的手。然后又一次把眼光落在威震天缺失的肢体截面上。  
“别说抱歉。”威震天低声说。“别让一切重来一次了。”  
“但……我的确是故意的。”擎天柱低声说。  
“你喜欢我这样？小炉渣，我都没看出光明正大的你还有这种爱好？”威震天笑了，抬起手捏了捏擎天柱的天线。擎天柱满面甲窘迫，好像被戳漏了的气球一样低着头，不敢看威震天。  
威震天突然觉得他的兄弟这幅模样挺有意思。  
“看我的断肢你会充能吗？”威震天用手指用力弹了一下擎天柱的前挡板。  
擎天柱沉闷地痛呼了一声，还是不敢抬头看威震天。  
“我……我会尽快给你装起来的，我已经找到它们了。”擎天柱低声说。  
“所以你还搜集我的断肢？”  
“……是的。”  
“真惊喜。省得我还要重新铸。”威震天用那种讽刺的口吻笑着说。  
擎天柱沉默了，他犹豫了半天，还是低声说了对不起。  
“虽然我的确很喜欢你现在的状态——依赖我的照顾和供给，让我很满足，但你不能随心所欲地飞行了，我不忍芯。我更喜欢你自由自在的样子。”擎天柱说。  
威震天叹了口气，突然意识到之前在赛博空间他们之间的对接缺了些什么。他立马伸出臂甲，用力抱住擎天柱，给了他一个热情的吻。带着金属软刺的舌板强硬地挤进擎天柱的摄食口，而擎天柱也几乎立刻从浑浑噩噩的状态中醒了过来，抱紧威震天，用更热烈的唇齿交涉回应。一个吻比几万句言不由衷的话都要真实，擎天柱明白自己已经被兄长接纳了，同时，他也终于接纳了自己。  
吻的结尾擎天柱突然想起些什么，他用手摸下去，抚到威震天的腰侧。  
“是真的吗？军品也有……”  
“当然。只是……实际上还没有激活。”威震天弹开自己的装甲，露出盾圆形的管线头部。  
“让我来激活？”  
“你不要得寸进尺。”  
“为什么刚才给我吃了呢？”  
“那只是为了治疗你奇怪的故障。”  
“那——我去抱幼生体们过来。”擎天柱小声说，“我只是……提个建议罢了。起码，你会给幼生体们吃，对吧。如果不给……反正我也激活了……我独自照顾他们也很好的。”  
“渣的……”威震天陷入了“想痛揍对方一顿”和“拿这个小炉渣又有什么办法？”的情绪之间，终于，他妥协了。“你个小炉渣，来吧，过来，你就不怕他渣的油箱疼。——那就不是给成年tf吃的。”  
威震天没好气地抽出自己的哺育管，递给擎天柱。  
威震天的哺育管闪着很暗的紫色生物灯，当然，它还没有被激活。擎天柱俯下身，小芯地含住它轻轻吮吸。  
“有了吗？”擎天柱抬起头含糊地问。  
“还……没有。你能不能用点劲儿？拿出你砍我的劲头来。”  
“抱歉。”擎天柱停顿了几纳秒，然后用力吸了一下，威震天被惊得机体抖了抖，散热扇突然疯转了起来，一种奇异的感觉涌上了脑模块，光学镜内屏出现了哺育管端头负压警告和哺育液转换是否开始的弹窗。威震天犹豫了一下，然后又看了看他的兄弟认真的模样（那表情好像在做一件极其正经的事情似的），他叹了口气，摸了摸擎天柱光滑的头盔。然后选择了“是”。

***

停战协议签订之后三个月循环，霸天虎们前前后后来到塞伯坦人基地住下来。声波和他的迷你金刚们占据了机库，其他霸天虎也都在争吵和斗殴中找到了自己喜欢的住所。  
“你还没有找到地方住吗？”大黄蜂问路障。  
路障耸耸肩甲。“本来找着了，结果被大个子抢去了。”  
“啥？哪个大个子？告诉我。”大黄蜂一副摩拳擦掌的模样。  
“算了，我就露天停车挺好。”路障回答。他觉得有点丢人，一个侦察兵，成了军品食物链最底端。但事实上他也并不是不能打，比如和大黄蜂打的时候他就挺卖力的，他想，他只是厌倦了和自己的同族争斗，所以说——军品也并不都是战争狂嘛。  
“你还给揍了？”大黄蜂凑近仔细看了看，对方的背甲凹进去了一块。  
“不是，这不是抢地盘时候受的伤。是我们首领揍的。”路障说。  
“威震天？为什么？”大黄蜂问。  
“他一恢复就把我们每个机子都找理由揍了一顿。——除了声波。”路障回答。  
“他是不是脑模块有故障啊？”大黄蜂挥了挥拳头说。  
“别这么说，他揍我我挺开芯的，说明他又恢复了活力和威风，我觉得特有安全感。而且他开始哺育幼生体了，多好啊，打一顿也没什么的。”  
“这什么逻辑？你们军品……”大黄蜂露出一个闻到怪味了的表情，然后顿了顿，“要不，你住我生活仓算了，我挤一挤也行。——过去人类朋友的车库还没这一半儿大，我也挺习惯的。”  
“我不知道……也许我该请示一下首领。”路障回答。  
“他自己都和大哥住一块儿，为什么不让你住？”大黄蜂摊摊手。  
“那他渣能一样吗？他们是火种伴侣。我们才和平没几天，我不能表现的太……通敌，你懂吗？军品是很骄傲的，需要距离感。”路障笑了一声说。  
“那你也当我的火种伴侣不就行了。”大黄蜂说。  
“我以前都不知道你还挺搞笑。”路障大笑起来。“这可不是一件说说而已的事情。”  
“我没有开玩笑。你个炉渣。”大黄蜂盯了盯路障。  
“你是不是想跟我对接？我还以为只有军品会打到充电床上去呢，小家伙，你对接过吗？”路障转过去看着大黄蜂笑，“也不是不行。找个空闲时间我们就可以试试。让我教你几招怎么样？给你个难忘的夜晚让你脱离处机。”  
“可我并不想只拥有一个夜晚。”大黄蜂诚恳地回答。“你可以从现在开始教我什么是你喜欢的方式，我会认真学习的。我查了很多资料，有关军品的，不过我想再多资料也比不上你亲口告诉我你的好恶。”  
路障收敛了笑容，开始觉得有点儿……不对劲儿。  
“呃……没看出来你来真的，我是说……”路障一时间不知道该说什么，大黄蜂的确挺不错，这么多年来第一次找到一个合他胃口的机子也挺不容易，他有过一些对接幻想，但他从来没奢望过自己能拥有一个火种伴侣。“军品……一般没有火种伴侣。”路障说。  
“可是大哥……”  
“他们是兄弟，懂吗？那是天生的火种链接。我就没听说过军品和民品结为伴侣的。”路障吼道。  
“从现在开始有了不行吗？”大黄蜂立刻吼回去。  
“你根本就不懂军品的生活，我们迟早战死沙场，所以，什么火种链接或者承诺都是笑话，不如过一天算一天。你到底想不想跟我拆，不拆就他渣算了。”  
“胆小鬼。”大黄蜂对路障骂。  
“你说什么？”  
“胆小鬼，懦夫。”  
“你都没有对接过，你哪儿知道想要什么样的伴侣？趁早把这些幼稚的想法收回去。过个几赛年你就会知道自己有多蠢。”路障回答。  
“手下败将除了年龄还有什么占优势吗？”  
“总之……”路障叹了口气，“我的机体也并不归我自己所有。首领是可以随意拆属下的，军品都是这样的。”路障回答。“我要为了首领随时待机。所以不能和你结成伴侣。”  
“这什么尾气规定？那你到底乐不乐意被他拆？”大黄蜂大声质问。  
“乐不乐意……那就是个服从的仪式。”路障说。“所以，我们就偶尔一起对接一下不好吗？火种伴侣这种名头太沉重了……”  
“这样不对。”大黄蜂说。“你该和喜欢的机子，心甘情愿而且享受地对接。我知道我想要什么，这和年龄没有关系。”  
“我……去看看挖地虎那边有没有忙要帮。”  
路障觉得有些难受，但他也不好表现出来，所以只能找个蹩脚的借口变形离开了这里。  
大黄蜂摸了摸自己的头雕。他觉得又生气又悲哀，过多的情绪堵在他年轻的火种里无法开解，所以他的第一反应就是去找大哥倾诉一下。  
当他走进大哥的舱室时，他看到大哥正在和幼生体做游戏。  
“大哥，我想……和你聊聊。”大黄蜂低声说。  
“啊？我……我吗？”  
大黄蜂看见他家大哥转过身，表情居然有些慌乱，而且……  
“大哥你的光学镜又紫了？”大黄蜂惊诧地问，他对这个颜色的光学镜现在还芯有余悸。  
“大概是故障了，没什么大事。你说吧，我听着。”领袖坐在保温箱旁边说。  
“就是……你知道对于军品而言，上级可以随意和下级对接吗？我觉得很不对劲……”  
“这是什么意思？”领袖问。  
“大概就是……威震天可以随便拆哪个虎子吧。我是说，他们也该有拒绝的权利吧。”  
“威震天和谁拆了？”领袖突然大声质问。  
大黄蜂从来没见过他大哥有这么扭曲的表情，毕竟领袖的表情管理一向优秀，他给吓住了。“我不是那个意……”  
“老炉渣，居然在我光学镜底下偷吃，我……”  
领袖突然骂骂咧咧地冲了出去，大黄蜂觉得自己音频接收器大概出了问题，毕竟大哥是不会说出要“拆死他”这种粗话的。但事情显然升级了，不一会儿，大黄蜂听见隔壁舱室爆发了激烈的赛博坦语互骂，夹杂着威震天努力的解释。而后，俩好像是打起来了，因为威震天一直在用赛博坦语发出嘶哑的吼叫，战吼还有那些具有节奏感的金属碰撞声无不展示着一场恶战。大黄蜂觉得不安极了，毕竟这一切是由他引起的。  
一个半大循环之后，擎天柱回来了。大黄蜂敏锐的侦察兵视觉让他注意到大哥肩甲后背上的划痕。  
“咳。”擎天柱干咳了一声，蓝色的光学镜有些躲闪的意味。  
“我……和他沟通了一下，他说他自从来到基地后没有和任何霸天虎对接过。”擎天柱对大黄蜂说。  
“呃……我是说，他们好像有这个……习惯？我只是觉得强迫拆卸不太好，不是吗？”大黄蜂回答。“但我不确定我这么想是因为嫉妒心还是为了路障着想。”  
“我们不该剥夺任何机子的自由。”擎天柱回答。“你也许应该让路障自己做选择，而不是你帮他做。”  
“那我明白了。”大黄蜂点点头。  
“所以，路障同意和你同居了吗？”擎天柱问。之前，大黄蜂就和他聊过这件事，他也很关心事情的进展。  
“他态度很怪。”大黄蜂说。  
“慢慢来，别给对方太多压迫感。”擎天柱说。“有时候你需要的只是时间，还有更多沟通。”  
“沟通……”大黄蜂想了想，“大哥说得对，我也许太执着于自己的想法了。让他接受和平年代的思维也不是一下子就能完成的事情。我现在就去找路障谈谈。”大黄蜂说，而后就变形一溜烟跑走了。  
擎天柱叹口气，一只一只地抱起幼生体，幼生体们应该是饿了，所以开始焦急地鸣叫，擎天柱赶紧抱着他们到隔壁舱室。舱室地面上还有几个掉落的数据板，擎天柱把它们捡起来，放在办公桌上。威震天刚刚从过载下线状态醒过来，一脸不忿。“吃不饱的炉渣崽子们又来了。”他低声骂着，从后颈提溜起幼生体放在腰侧，把哺育管塞进他们摄食口里。“你也不想想，我哪来的时间干那回事儿？每天一大堆事情要忙。”  
“不是我怀疑你的。”擎天柱回答。  
“不是你？你真他渣好意思说。”威震天骂了两声，“所以，到底出了什么问题？”  
“大黄蜂和路障有点情况。”擎天柱轻声说。  
“等我喂完崽子就去收拾他。”威震天斩钉截铁地说。  
“收拾谁？”擎天柱疑惑地问。  
“路障啊，你跟我说这个，不就是让我管教一下下属吗？”威震天回答。“他们是打架了还是怎么？谁赢了？”  
“不，这不是我的意思，我是说他们正在……交往。”擎天柱无奈的抚了抚额头。  
“所以我到底要不要揍路障？”威震天问。  
“你不要揍任何机子，当然，肯定也不能拆他们。”擎天柱回答。  
“那你跟我说这个干什么？”威震天不忿地问。  
“就是……聊聊家常？现在基地就是我们的家了，他们都是我们的家人，关芯一下不好吗？”  
“……行吧。”威震天顿了顿，“我只是觉得有点怪。”  
“习惯了就不怪了。”擎天柱俯下身，吻了吻威震天的额角。“对了，那天声波看见我，立马质问我：‘为什么只有两个’。他说过去最少也有四个。这是什么意思？”  
“只是指出事实。”威震天回答。  
“他好像在暗示我有什么问题。”擎天柱眯了眯光学镜。  
“这是明示了吧。”威震天低笑着回答。然后抬起头吻了他的兄弟。  
——End


End file.
